


Star-Crossed

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Stiles, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Chemistry, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual bondage, Constellations, Crush at First Sight, Cursed Derek, Cutesy, Dat shit's inaccurate, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are Young, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Derek is Legal, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek's Wolf Loves Stiles, Didn't really follow prompt, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff that makes you want to cry like a bitch, Freckles, Full Shift Werewolves, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Worried About Myself, Immortality, Jock Derek, Kate Argent Dies, Knotting, Lacrosse Player Derek, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology - Freeform, Nerd Stiles, Nipple Licking, Not 50 Shades of Grey Bondage, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Pet Names, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Derek, References to Harry Potter, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Self-Lubrication, Sensation Play, Seriously Going to Hell, Size Kink, Slick Kink, Some Plot, Somewhat Rushed, Star-crossed, Stiles Messes Up a Spell, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Stiles Wears Beanies, Stiles Wears Glasses, Stiles and Red, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is Derek's Favorite, Stiles is Legal, Sweet Derek, Sweet Sex, Sweet/Hot, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompt, Tutor Stiles, Tutoring, Urban Legends, Voice Kink, Voyeur Stiles, Voyeurism, Warning: Kate Argent, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolf Courting, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Derek, Writing on Skin, Young Derek, begging kink, knotting kink, mentioned mpreg, oh well, red scarf, unintentional angst, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend sent this to me on Tumblr: "<i>I officially challenge sunshinexlollipops to write me a fluffy Sterek fic. No angst except for one small paragraph and it can not be major. High school AU. Stiles is a nerd, Derek is a jock. Tutor!Stiles. They fall in love.</i>"</p><p>Challenge accepted, Krista... <i>Sort of?</i></p><p>--</p><p>Derek clears his throat quietly, resuming his plan on retrieving the boy’s mythology book, “Y-You dropped this…”</p><p>“I know, but- thanks.”</p><p>The boy snatches the book out of Derek’s hand with his mortification filling the air in a sharp, heady scent that has Derek’s wolf mentally salivating, “You’re welcome… Uh, do you know where the tutor session thing is supposed to be?”</p><p>“T-That’s me,” with another addition of pink to his cheeks, the boy rushes to correct himself a little, “I mean, I’m the tutor here and this is supposed to be- oh god, I’m really butchering this, aren’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and I, We've Got Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kris (breathless_stares)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_stares/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tumblr Challenge Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93320) by Kris (breathless_stares). 



> So, if you don't know it by know, angst and I are essentially soul mates. I practically drown my stories in it, and because of that, my friends don't believe that I could ever write anything happy.
> 
> Thus, this challenge was born. 
> 
> I've never written a Sterek fic, so boom- there's challenge one- but the second issue is that I am literally limited to one- _one paragraph_ \- of angst. Do you know how hard that is for me? Especially with the idea that Derek is cursed for a bit?  
> You better be happy with yourself, Krista... *mumbles about so much lost potential*  
> I also have a few other rules to follow, but other than that, she's been pretty lenient. Thank the lord. 
> 
> So, one thing I think that I need to say is that Derek's cursed because of Kate, and it's a little bit like _Dark Shadows_ now that I think about it. (I dunno.) Either way, Derek kind of has his own urban legend in BH, and Stiles- of course- happens to be obsessed about that myth and everything it entitles. Shit happens? ...
> 
> Also, I adore my little version of nerd!Stiles. I kind of picture him like Dylan's role in _The Internship_ , but with a little Stiles-y twist of graphic tees and whatnot. Even then, the idea of Stiles being all about astrology is the cutest thing ever, especially so when you can just picture him looking at the stars with wonder and- oh, here I go.  
> The mythology part isn't really a big surprise, because really- I don't think I need to elaborate as to why that is.
> 
> Oh, and just so I don't get yelled at, the scenes in which Kate are involved are not meant to be angsty or whatever. I wanted to make it seem like Derek was just overly done with Kate, and that he's not exactly enjoying the thought of being with her against his will. If it comes across as angst, then I apologize, because that really wasn't the intention. It's mostly just a bitterness.  
> Even then, everything between Stiles and Derek is fluffy and just emotional in general, but it's not sad. I tried being realistic, so I tried to represent Derek's longing for certain things- like touch and just a connection altogether- as best as I could with being banned from my true love.
> 
> Good luck, friends.  
> Enjoy!~

* * *

 

 

_I made a banner thing for this, because why not?_

_Derek looks a little older than what he technically is, but eh- that's just how it goes. Besides, we have an adult (in case you didn't know, Dylan is over twenty-years-old) playing Stiles in the first place, so it's close enough. I also couldn't find a good picture of Dylan from "The Internship" to use for this either, so that's why there's no glasses on Stiles.  
_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> “ _Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star…_ ”   
>  - **E. E. Cummings**

 

 

 

They always said that when it rains, it pours. However, Derek found that in his life, it doesn’t ever pour.

 

Rather, it _tsunamis._

 

  
It started over a jealousy from a woman that Derek had never met before, one that turned out to be a witch by the name of Kate. She had remained in the dark for years- never giving Derek a sign that she stalked him from the shade of moonlit trees and dense foliage. It was only as Derek's room burned around him that she finally appeared and brought him out to the woods as the full moon rose in the smoke-filled sky.

 

“You’ll _always_ be mine,” she had murmured in awe as she brushed away soot from Derek’s burnt cheekbone, “My precious, little wolf… Born underneath my Mother moon.”

 

Derek hadn’t understood what she had meant until he found himself wandering the woods around his ruined home in Beacon Hills. His vision was blurry- his breathing was heavy. In fact, his entire body felt like it was ripping itself apart and stringing itself back together until next thing he knew, he was anything but a human anymore.

 

Kate had cursed him. She had ripped away any humanity he had left, and replaced it with something feral- a beast that lingered just under his skin. She had felt no remorse, either. As a result, she smiled giddily as Derek tried to stand up on four shaky limbs.

 

“You’ll be immortal just like me, love,” she had whispered as the change finished painfully, and Derek’s house crumbled in on itself just behind him- flames roared in hunger, smoke rose to terrifying heights, “You and I will spend an eternity together as one, as it should be.”

 

Derek just hadn’t known how long an eternity was until he started _living_ it.

 

 

 

 

“Mr. Hale, please take a seat,” Harris gestures to the empty chair in front of his desk, “You and I have to have a little chat about your grade in my class.”

 

Derek places his ass in the chair, and his voice is monotone as he stares at the man before him, “What about it?”

 

“You do know that report cards are going out tomorrow right?”

 

Derek quirks a brow, “Yes, but what does that have to do with my grade exactly, Mr. Harris?”

 

The chemistry teacher smiles without much genuine friendliness, “It’s related because on it, in my class, you’re going to have an ‘F’.”

 

“ _And?”_

 

“Mr. Hale, I shouldn’t have to explain that failing a class is not a good thing,” Harris sighs, “I’ve gone through the grade book to review all of your assignment and test grades, and I’ve come to the conclusion that you either don’t care about your work, or you don’t understand it.”

 

Derek’s not going to explain to the man that he knows chemistry backwards and forwards by now, so instead, he smiles emptily, “Yeah, it’s a little hard now that you mention it.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking was the issue here… So, to help you bring your grade up, I’ve decided that a tutor and a study hall-like set up is needed.”

 

“Mr. Harris, that really isn’t-”

 

“It _is_ needed, Mr. Hale,” the teacher asserts as he shows Derek the grade book in question, and specifically, he points to the low grades written in red, “You never turn in your homework, and even if you do, it’s never completed. Your tests are always answered with the same letter on every question, and I can tell you, I’m quite tired of seeing your answer sheets bubbled down in a straight line of B’s or A’s. You’re getting a tutor whether you like it or not, Mr. Hale.”

 

Derek chuckles in his head, because really, he’d walk _circles_ around whoever Harris thought could help him, but he keeps it to himself and just acts it out like he always does, “But sir-”

 

“There’s no _but’s_ here, Mr. Hale. You’re fixing your grade in my class before it’s too late. Now,” Harris hands Derek a small folder that weighs far heavier than it looks, “I’ve prepared a basic outline of what your tutor is going to teach you. It’s everything we’ve done so far this year, and it goes up until our end-of-course exams, just in case. Hopefully this will get you on the right track to passing my class and saving your grade in it.”

 

“What if I don’t go?” Derek blurts, because seriously- _waste. of. time._

 

Harris smirks, as though he was expecting this to come up in the conversation, “I’ve talked to Finstock about your unwillingness or inability to perform in your studies, and he agreed that getting you up to at least a ‘C’ is of the utmost importance. Until you are passing this course, you’re not passing the ball on the lacrosse field.”

 

Now that actually gets Derek’s attention, causing him to gape at the chemistry teacher for a moment, “You mean you got me kicked off the team!?”

 

“Only temporarily.”

 

“It doesn’t matter! I’ll lose my place on first line if I don’t keep up with appearances!”

 

Harris only seems to be entertained with Derek’s distress, “I know, which is why I confronted your coach in the first place. I thought that the most effective way of getting your attention and cooperation was to threaten the one and only thing you care about at this school.”

 

Derek finds himself glaring at the man, “What are you saying?”

 

“My class isn’t the only one on your report card, and it seems,” Harris laughs cockily as he shows Derek his overall grade report on the computer screen, “mine isn’t the only one you’re failing, either.”

 

Derek is seething now, “You’re not supposed to do that.”

 

“Am I?” Harris taunts, “Mr. Hale, I’m sure that the school would understand any and all of my concerns that I may have for your well being. In fact, I think they would encourage me to push you harder in _all_ of your classes, especially if you aren’t passing them too.”

 

The chemistry teacher from Hell itself only seems to be giddy as Derek grits his teeth out of frustration, “What time are these supposed sessions set at?”

 

“Wednesdays and Fridays after school until six.”

 

“But that’s when I’m supposed to have practice!”

 

Harris’ grin grows, “I know, and I planned for it to be that way. Oh, and don’t try skipping, either. Finstock agreed that you’re off the team for good if he sees you anywhere near the field and or locker room instead of a textbook.”

 

Derek grimaces, and he grips onto the folder so tightly that he can feel the edges crinkle from pressure in his palm, “Then I really don’t have a choice then, do I?”

 

“That was the intention. Now, I’ll go ahead and alert the student that’s going to be helping you out, so by tomorrow, you’ll both be ready for your first session together.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Harris. It’s been nothing but a _pleasure._ ”

 

Derek storms out of Mr. Harris’ office feeling nothing but frustrated.

 

His wolf prowls on the edge of his mind, and it’s begging for release as Derek slips into the bathroom before he screws up and outs himself.

 

The stall door clangs against the lock loudly as Derek practically slams it shut, but he couldn’t find the need to care. His teeth are elongating, and his hair is growing out and sprouting all over without his permission.

 

“Calm down,” Derek murmurs to himself, and he leans against the stall door, breathing heavily, “Don’t fuck this up…”

 

After barely pulling back from the edge, Derek’s wolf slinks its way back into the recesses of his mind, and Derek can’t help but sigh in relief.

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to close calls or anything- they happened sometimes if he wasn't careful. There’s numerous reasons as to why Derek had to go into hiding for a while, and his wolf lashing out was only one of them.

 

The biggest reason, however, had to be-

 

“Darling, are you okay?”

 

Derek can’t help but shiver at Kate’s sing-song voice, “Leave me _alone…_ ”

 

If this hadn’t been going on for hundreds of years, Derek would’ve jumped at the sudden appearance of Kate before him. Instead, he only growls lowly at her, and the sound grows as she crowds herself into his space.

 

“You need to get some of that tension out of your system,” she whispers, her lips pecking Derek’s cheek, “I told you that your wolf doesn’t like to be cooped up like you have it.”

 

“I’m _fine,_ ” Derek grits out, and he pushes her away to exit the cramped stall, “Now, _fuck off,_ will you?”

 

Kate is pouting behind Derek, and her reflection in the mirror is one of hurt as Derek leans onto the sink to ground himself yet again, “You’re always so rude to me.”

 

“That’s what happens when you force someone who doesn’t love you to be stuck with you for _who knows_ how long…”

 

The witch tries to comfort Derek by draping herself over his back, causing the cursed werewolf to stiffen beneath the length of her arm and the palm of her hand, “Derek, love, you know that I care about you. I just couldn’t lose you to that tragic fire. This was to make sure that it wouldn’t happen.”

 

“It should’ve, but it didn’t,” Derek points out bitterly, “You know, you have a lot of fucking issues. Maybe you should invest in a therapist or support group.”

 

It should should show how used she is to the insults when Kate only shrugs.

 

“I’m not coming back tonight, and don’t come looking for me either.”

 

That gets her attention, however, “But Derek… This is the ninety-sixth night that you haven’t-”

 

“Keep on counting, because there’s going to be _way_ more than just that.”

 

Derek comes out of the bathroom, and he finds that he’s just as irritated and frazzled going into the bathroom as he was coming out of it.

 

_Stupid Kate…_

 

Derek storms off and doesn’t stop until he’s lost among the trunks of pine. The crunch of needles under his shoes is calming, as is the smell of musty leaves and decaying foliage. It’s his safe spot here in the woods, and he’s glad, that in some ways, Kate can’t take this from him.

 

She’s used to Derek completely ignoring or avoiding her. If she wasn’t, then that be idiotic, considering that Derek has never been on her good side for the past hundred or so years of being stuck with her. He hates her- _despises_ her- and he feels nothing but abhoration towards the woman who, technically, has done nothing but love him. Sure, it could be worse. Kate could be hurting him or dragging him back to her hovel in the deep parts of the preserve- but she doesn’t. She cares about Derek in a way that makes her only want to make him happy. It’s a shame that she just had to take everything he _actually_ loved in the first place to do it. Or, at least, to make a horrid attempt at it.

 

Maybe she thought that if Derek had nothing else to live for, he’d come running up to her with arms wide open. Maybe she thought that if, given some (“a long” is a far better substitute) time, Derek would forgive her and feelings other than disgust would develop. Neither of those things have happened, though, and Derek is sure that Kate will keep on waiting for them to, no matter how long it’s been since she cursed him to an eternity with her initially.

 

Derek, out of frustration, kicks a rock into the side of a poor, innocent tree. He huffs a few ragged breaths, their exhales coming up as little puffs of white as they pass over his lips. Birds stop their precious songs, and the tiny animals- from rabbits to squirrels- stop their scuttling in response to Derek’s small outburst.

 

The wolf in Derek enjoys the small release, as it should.

 

Derek’s canine side seems to be linked with his anger, whether it be caused by Kate or something else, like Harris. It enjoys lengthening his teeth and nails, and every time a full moon comes around, Derek’s having to keep himself from snapping just in case. It’s nothing but a struggle, but at the same time, his anger grounds him.

 

It reminds Derek that there’s still a human side to him that somehow made it- a part that Kate will never be able to taint or change, no matter how many years pass. It reminds Derek that there’s still something of his old self to hold onto, and that means everything to him. From the normalcy of feigning to be a high school student, or to running the expanse of the lacrosse field, Derek tries to keep that human part of him alive by attending public school and playing one of its various sports.

 

So maybe that’s why he’s angry when Harris threatens to take that all away. It’s his one escape from all things Kate, and this- this _man-_ is claiming he’s going to ban Derek from it because of a letter on a sheet of paper.

 

Ugh, the struggle is indeed endless. Derek just wishes that it wasn’t.

 

 

 

 

Derek stands in front of the library doors contemplating on if it’s worth going inside or not.

 

Sure, he could leave and not deal with this tutor, but not only would he face Kate earlier than he could without this excuse, Harris would also have Finstock boot him. The sad part is that Derek doesn’t know which part is honestly worse.

 

With a resigned sigh, Derek opens the door quietly to at least see what he’s dealing with.

 

At one of the many round tables scattered around the room, there’s a boy. He’s around Derek’s physical age of eighteen, and he’s currently jiggling his leg up and down as he hums some tune under his breath. His beanie doesn’t quite fit his head, and his thickly-rimmed glasses are sliding right off of the bridge of his nose as he reads. He seems to be used to it though, because his finger just pushes them back into place habitually as he turns the page. “ _Astrology 101_ ”, the large book says, and Derek squints his eyes at the boy who hasn’t even noticed his presence.

 

Take that back, because Derek ducks just in time as the boy glances over in his direction randomly. He waits until he hears that low hum again, and he proceeds to dart over to a nearby bookshelf to continue his stalking.

 

The boy is writing in a notebook as he reads, or, at least, that’s what Derek thinks at first, until he sees the tiny little doodles of constellations on the lined pages. He looks at them for a while, using his heightened senses to follow the lines that the boy has meticulously laid out. Derek even watches the boy draw another- the flick of his wrist, the steadiness of his grip, the bowing of his fingers- and Derek finds himself mesmerized by the sight.

 

“There you are,” the boy says happily as he finishes his latest rendition, “' _Aquarius, situated between Capricorn and Pisces, and known in Latin as the ‘water-carrier’._ ' Aren’t you just a pretty little cluster of bright stars? Of course you are!”

 

For some reason, Derek’s voice finds the boy’s praise of the zodiac sign adorable- as if he’s giving kudos to a child or a puppy.

 

“Now, onto mythology!”

 

Derek smiles stupidly as the boy pulls out yet another book. This time, however, it’s thicker and labeled as “ _Myths and Legends - Local Tale Edition_ ”. Brightly colored tabs stick out of its side, and going by the worn look of the spine, Derek can tell that this boy has read this book a thousand times at least. His theory is confirmed as the boy picks a certain tab in particular, and flips it open.

 

“ _‘The Wolf of Beacon Hills’_ ,” the boy whispers to himself, and he traces over the page with a finger, “‘ _Rumored to be a hotspot for paranormal activity and legends, Beacon Hills offers several exciting tales of what might go bump in the night. One, however, is more prominent than that of Bigfoot or the Wandering Coyote rumored to have begun the spread of Malaria in the 1700's._ ’”

 

Derek takes a few steps forward, and the smile he had on his face is quickly falling as he hears the boy read on.

 

“‘ _The Hale family was prominent in the region hundreds of years ago. They were rich and powerful, and everyone respected them. However, tragedy struck when everyone least expected it’_ ,” the boy flips the page, and he’s so enraptured into his reading that he doesn’t notice Derek coming up from behind him, “‘ _Dylan Hale, the only son of Talia and Don Hale, went missing after a terrible fire burned his family’s estate to the ground. The remains of the mansion were searched for weeks, but no bodies were ever found. The Hales, despite the initial cause being labeled as the house fire, blamed a witch for their misfortunes, saying that not only did she ruin their livelihoods, but that she stole their son away._ ’”

 

Derek is breathing roughly as the boy continues.

 

“‘ _Legend says that the witch was jealous over the numerous marriage proposals made towards Dylan, and that she stole the boy away to pander her obsession with him. In fact, she was so enraptured, it’s said that she made Dylan immortal just like her, so that, with an infinite amount of time, they could fall in love and be together forever’_ ,”  the boy snorts, as though he’s unimpressed, “Wow, what a selfish bitch…”

 

Derek stills at that, and, without warning, that smile comes back again.

 

The boy still doesn’t notice Derek’s presence, however, because he flips the page and keeps on reading, “‘ _Right around this time, though, sightings of a wolf began to be reported, and with those sightings, the full moon usually accompanied it. It’s said that to keep her love invincible, the witch had cursed Dylan with lycanthropy. Ironically enough, wolf sightings have still been reported in Beacon Hills to this day, despite the lack of wolves altogether in California. Rumor says that the wolf is Dylan, and that he’s stuck wandering the woods trying to find his way back to a home that doesn't exist anymore._ ’ Shit, this never ceases to be tragic…”

 

Derek decides that he’s had his fill, and he clears his throat to announce his presence.

 

The boy jumps, and he flails around enough to where his book falls to the ground with an awkward clatter of pages and dignity to rest on top of Derek’s shoe.

 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t know-” the boy’s skin is a dark red as he glances up at Derek, only for him to stare for about a second until he averts his gaze pointedly towards his fallen book, “Sorry, I’ll get this off of-”

 

It just so happens that the boy and Derek have had the same idea, because their hands somehow meet with the intention of picking up the book. They happen to also be in sync, because they both recognize the closeness of their hands, and they look up to find that their faces have the same proximity as their fingertips.

 

The boy’s blush only worsens as he scrambles back a bit, and his breathing is heavy as he stares with wide eyes at Derek, “Oh, this is _quite_ the predicament…”

 

Derek clears his throat quietly, resuming his plan on retrieving the boy’s mythology book, “Y-You dropped this…”

 

“I know, but- thanks.”

 

The boy snatches the book out of Derek’s hand with his mortification filling the air in a sharp, heady scent that has Derek’s wolf mentally salivating, “You’re welcome… Uh, do you know where the tutor session thing is supposed to be?”

 

“T-That’s me,” with another addition of pink to his cheeks, the boy rushes to correct himself a little, “I mean, I’m the tutor here and this is supposed to be- _oh god,_ I’m really butchering this, aren’t I?”

 

Derek shrugs uneasily, “It’s alright…”

 

The boy takes his beanie off to run his hand through unruly brown hair, “Ugh, okay… I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“Derek,” he holds out his hand for Stiles to shake, and for a moment, he feels dead on the inside as he realizes just how _stupid_ and overly formal a handshake is for this kind of thing.

 

Stiles eyes his outstretched palm for a moment only to return the gesture, and as soon as their skin meets, Derek has to hold back a hiss. His nerves light up like he just stuck his hand on a live wire, and the jolt jumps up through the length of his arm until it reaches his erratically thumping heart. His eyes meet Stiles’, and that’s when he realizes that they’re the most beautiful shade of amber he’s ever seen. Not only that, there’s a delicate dusting of beauty marks and freckles all over his pale features, and Derek briefly wonders if they cover more than just his face and neck.

 

“Derek? ...”

 

Oh lord- and those _lips._ Their unusual bowing and overall curvature has Derek’s own mouth running dry, and he stares at the flesh as it once again contorts ever so wonderfully to say his name.

 

“Derek? Are you okay?”

 

Derek shakes his head and stands up straighter, “Yes. I’m, um, fine.”

 

Stiles seems a little mollified, “Oh, well, yeah… So, um, are you ready to begin reviewing?”

 

“I- I guess…”

 

Derek sits in the chair that’s almost across from Stiles, and he notices that Stiles shoves his astrology and mythology books away in his bag.

 

“You know that I don’t care, right?”

 

That causes Stiles to freeze and stare at Derek as though he grown another head, “W-What?”

 

“I don’t care if you’re into that stuff,” Derek mumbles quietly, “I actually thought it was cool…”

 

“You overheard me, didn’t you?” Stiles looks like he’s about to die from mortification.

 

Derek only nods.

 

Stiles swallows and averts his gaze away from Derek, “Well, uh, sorry that you had to step in my weird…”

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said it was cool. I actually like stars and stuff too.”

 

Stiles perks up at that, and his voice has a quiet kind of awe about it, “ _Really?”_

 

Derek narrows his gaze, “Do you not believe me?”

 

“No, I do, it’s just- you don’t look like you would…” Stiles gestures to Derek’s person, “You got this scowly, hardened look about you. That’s not really stargazer material.”

 

To his surprise, Derek finds himself chuckling, “Thanks for the vote of confidence. I’ll get to work on my appearance straight away.”

 

“No, it’s fine!” Stiles blurts as he puts his hands out in defense, “I mean, you look great already, you don’t have to change what you’ve got going on just because I said something!”

 

“So you’re saying that you like the way that I look?”

 

Stiles blushes again, “I, uh, not in _that_ way… I mean, you’re not _bad looking_ or anything, but, uh- _shit._ ”

 

Derek can only smile at Stiles’ verbal fumbling.

 

“Let’s just get to the chemistry stuff, shall we?” Stiles doesn’t look up at Derek as his cheeks redden further, “I think that we should start on electron configurations and atomic models…”

 

Derek then watches as Stiles breaks out of his shell, and with some amazement, he gets to be a witness to the genius that is the boy beside him. He points out things like Bohr models and how valence electrons tie into both subjects, and the whole time, Derek just looks at Stiles in wonder as his mouth moves a mile a minute as he blasts his factoids out.

 

Stiles doesn’t even seem to notice Derek’s presence, really. It’s like he’s so caught up in explaining how Derek could use the periodic table to skip doing some tedious math work that he can’t even notice the softness of Derek’s gaze- the small smile that stretches Derek’s lips. Amber eyes are wide with understanding as Stiles begins to write out complex configurations by memory, using a little song he wrote for himself to remember letters and their number counterparts. All in all, Stiles is caught up in chemistry, and Derek is caught up in Stiles. Both of them aren’t aware of anything else.

 

“Well, that’s the Plum Pudding model- I know, it’s got a weird name- and it’s completely incorrect,” Stiles rambles, “Thompson believed that the electrons were beside protons in the atom altogether. Which is _stupid,_ considering that such negative particles would never allow themselves to be so closely confined together, and- … Derek, are you even _listening_ to me?”

 

Derek notices that Stiles has paused and is looking at him, causing him to shake his head to focus, “What- uh, yes, I’m listening.”

 

Stiles doesn’t seem to believe him in the slightest, but he continues his explanation, “Okay… Well, anyways, the electron had just been discovered around Thompson’s creation of the model, and the nucleus was still unknown at the time- …”

 

Derek knows that he could just tell Stiles that he’s aware of all of this, but he can’t find the heart to. He just wants to listen to this erratic, spastic teen tell him all about chemistry, even if it’s nothing but a broken record that he’s heard for so long. It’s because of Stiles’ movements and his passion that gets Derek caught up as though Stiles is a riptide- pulling him in deeper no matter what he might try to do. So Derek lets it happen- lets his heart fall harder for the boy as he does an impression of the various scientists who he’s been rambling on about for who knows how long to Derek during their session together.

 

He’s so deep into the soft, pink flesh that is Stiles’ lips- his lashes that kiss his cheeks when he blinks or squints- his nose that turns up slightly at the end instead of going down- that Derek doesn’t notice Stiles ending his rant.

 

“ _Shit,_ my dad’s probably wondering where I am,” Stiles rushes out, and he slings his bag strap over his shoulder as he gets ready to leave, “Sorry that I have to run out on you, Derek, but we did stay longer than we needed to. Okay, I’ll, uh, see you later, yeah?”

 

“Yeah…” Derek murmurs as Stiles turns and darts away.

 

Derek wonders what he means by Stiles saying they went over time wise, that is, until he sees the clock, and he notices that he and Stiles should’ve said goodbye to each other well over two hours ago.

 

That, for some reason, puts a stupid smile on his face as he begins to make his way to his Camaro.

 

 

 

 

“Took you long enough,” Kate sing-songs as Derek steps out of his Camaro and into the cabin he bought about twenty years ago to avoid staying with her, “I’ve been waiting for so long, darling!”

 

Derek shrugs off her hug as he makes his way up the steps, “Don’t you have some spell to work on or something?”

 

“I’m all out of ingredients,” she explains briefly, and she skips up to Derek’s side again, “Besides, I thought that I’d come see you after such a long day!”

 

“I’m not in the mood,” Derek grits out as he swings the door open, and he’s glad that he was able to figure out a few hexes himself, because the chalk at the door keeps Kate outside, “Now, could you kindly _fuck off?”_

 

Kate pouts, “Aw, don’t be like that, Derek. Don’t you want to talk to me?”

 

“No.”

 

With a fake smile, he slams the door right in her face.

 

“Derek! Derek, come on!” Kate shouts desperately from behind the door, “I’m _sorry!”_

 

Derek ignores her and collapses in his bed, and he’s so tired that he drifts away with Kate’s voice still yelling at him in the background.

 

Instead of seeing fire and trees like he always has, Derek dreams of amber eyes and beauty marks.

 

 

 

 

“So this is your atomic mass and your element’s symbol,” Stiles explains as he and Derek lean in close over a small, shitty print out of a periodic table, “ _Oh,_ and this little number up here and on the side show you the groups and the periods.”

 

Derek still isn’t paying attention, because he’s far too aware of the fact that Stiles’ leg is practically up against his, and that he literally feel a few strands of Stiles’ hair escape the hold of his beanie to brush against his face. It’s about as unbearable as it is addicting.

 

“These are the halogens, and beside them, it’s the column of noble gases,” Stiles murmurs, and he has to move in closer to view the small print that Derek can read easily, “Okay, I really need to talk to Harris about getting a better printer or making you print outs that are an adequate size, because that literally looks like a tiny blob of ink to me.”

 

Derek smirks, “Here, let me take a look.”

 

Derek gets right up beside Stiles, and he can hear the calm heartbeat of the teen beside him skyrocket dramatically. Stiles’ breaths quicken as Derek presses his body against him, and their cheeks are literally brushing against each other as Derek smiles. He can feel the heat of blush on Stiles’ face, and there’s no mistaking what that spicy tang to Stiles’ usually sweet scent is.

 

“It says transition metals, Stiles,” Derek whispers in a low voice, and turns to look at the boy adjacent to him.

 

“Oh,” Stiles is twitching as he also pivots his neck to look at Derek, “D-Do you know what that means?”

 

“Does it mean that they change, Stiles?” Derek lets his eyes drop down to Stiles’ lips for the briefest of seconds, and they he meets Stiles’ gaze again.

 

Without thinking, Stiles licks that beautiful mouth of his, and his skin reddens, “I-It means that their last electron shell isn’t-”

 

“Stiles, can we talk about something _other_ than chemistry?” Derek asks softly, and he enjoys the way that Stiles gets flustered, “You seem to be... _out of your element._ ”

 

“Puns?” Stiles murmurs, and he leans forward just a centimeter or two, “I didn’t know that you had that in you.”

 

Derek smirks and saunters a little closer, “I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve.”

 

Before Derek can close in the distance, however, Stiles’ glasses decide that they’re going to be an asshole, and the screw holding together one side comes undone.

 

“ _Shit!”_ Stiles pulls away instantly, and Derek can’t help but scowl at the lost opportunity, “This always happens when it’s the most inconvenient! It’s like I’m cursed with bad luck or something!”

 

Derek freezes, but relaxes as he sees Stiles flail adorably to keep his glasses in one piece.

 

“Sorry, I’ll just-” Stiles finally gets the stubborn plastic back together as he scrambles over the lab table for the handouts and diagrams that Harris provided them with, “Where were we?”

 

“Transition metals,” Derek murmurs with a small smile at Stiles’ flustered expression, and for the most part, their little "almost" moment seems to have been forgotten by Stiles’ completely.

 

 

 

 

“You’re lovesick,” Kate purrs as Derek comes back to his cabin after another extended study session, “I can smell it on you.”

 

“I can tell you now that it’s not for you.”

 

The smirk that had been on her face falls a bit, “You’re in love with someone else, Derek?”

 

“Not yet,” he admits, but he can’t help but smile happily at how Stiles bit his tongue while trying to snack on Goldfish while he explained T-tables, “but I’ve got a good feeling that I’m well on my way there.”

 

Kate grimaces, “But you’re supposed to love _me-”_

 

“Love can’t be _forced,_ you idiot,” Derek hisses at her, “I haven’t loved you then, and I sure as hell won’t love you now. The sooner that you realize that, the better.”

 

Tears begin to slide down Kate’s cheeks, “But Derek-”

 

“No, you can’t pull that shit on me,” he grits out, “You stole me away and kept me locked up just because you couldn’t let go,” as Derek grabs his backpack from where he’d set it down on the porch, he turns to her to glare, “It’s high time that you learn how to.”

 

Kate paces across the porch in fury, even after Derek falls asleep on her rant.

 

“‘ _On my way there’?”_ Kate echoes in disgust, and she stops moving as a dark idea brews in her head, “ _Oh,_ now that just won’t do…”

 

 

 

 

They’re currently taking a break from studying when Derek notices that Stiles is reading a mythology book again.

 

“You really like those, don’t you?”

 

Stiles looks up over the top of his book, and he smiles, “Oh, I’m quite fond of them, yeah. I’ve just always been fascinated with legends and stuff ever since I was a little kid.”

 

Derek crosses his arms on the table to set his head on them, and he looks up affectionately at the other boy with a grin, “Tell me about them.”

 

“Well, t-there’s all kinds of them,” Stiles explains while looking somewhat surprised at Derek's reaction, and he shakily turns the book to show Derek a few pictures of a person with two sets of each limb, “This legend here talks about how people used to have a double of almost every body part, and Zeus was so frightened by them and their supposed powers, that he split them in two separate bodies. Zeus then left these two beings to wander around aimlessly until they found their other halves. Some even say that he split their soul in two, as well.”

 

“So it’s supposed to be like soul mates?”

 

Stiles blushes, “S-Sort of. It’s usually referenced like that in multiple sources of literature, but I mostly just think that it’s Zeus being his typical asshole self.”

 

Derek nods, “Oh, okay… What’s another one?”

 

“Well, there’s one about the sun and moon, and how they kind of represent life and death- a ying-yang kind of deal, you know?” Stiles flips to another page and shows a picture of the crescent moon overlapping a drawing of the sun, “But there’s a Greek one that said the god Helios and the goddess Selenê were the closest lovers in the galaxy, and that caused Gaea, the earth goddess, to grow jealous. She separated them with her own body, and refused to ever move so she could always be with Helios. But it didn’t work out all too well, because the lovers still meet briefly at dusk and dawn while Gaea is asleep.”

 

“Sounds tragic, but somewhat hopeful,” Derek comments as he sees Stiles go to another part of his book.

 

Stiles nods, “Yeah, there’s a lot of heartbreak and misfortune in mythology, but there’s also a lot of cute stuff, too.”

 

Derek perks up a little, “Like what, exactly?”

 

“There’s a Native American folklore bit in here describing how there was once a wolf named Moqwaio who fell in love with the moon spirit, Komorkis. It said that he'd wait until nightfall to sing to her a song about stars, and how he’d use a comet to get to her if he could only catch one. When the sun started to rise, he’d follow her until she went past the horizon, and then, he’d just sit there and wait for her to come back to him again.”

 

“Wow, I feel like I could never top that,” Derek murmurs as he watches Stiles set the book down on top of his legs.

 

“I think it’s sweet, you know? Like, why can’t that happen to me?” Stiles begins to go back into his mind, something he always does when his thoughts offer a safe haven, “I know I’m a sap, but… I just read about this stuff all the time, and I think, why can’t this be me here? Why can’t I have a wolf singing to me about how he wants to ride a star to see me, or that even if something comes between us, they’ll always make sure that I’ll know that they love me… That isn’t too much to ask for, is it?”

 

“No,” Derek whispers as he sees Stiles keep his gaze on the closed book in his lap.

 

Stiles sighs, and he takes his glasses off for a moment, “I don’t know, maybe I’m just an idiot for trying to sit here and apply a love story from a couple thousand years ago to my life, but a guy can hope, right?”

 

The teen jolts in surprise as Derek’s hand comes up to hold his, “Maybe you don’t have to, really…”

 

Stiles’ eyes dart up to stare at Derek, and there’s a flush that lightly colors his skin, “D-Derek?”

 

“Maybe you don’t need a constellation or a jealous god- hell, maybe you don’t even need a stupid periodic table,” Derek looks down from those confused amber irises to stare at where his hand holds Stiles’ smaller, softer one, and he smiles as he rubs a thumb up the warm flesh gingerly, “Maybe your love doesn’t have to be found in a book for it to be real…”

 

“Derek, if this is some kind of joke or-”

 

“It isn’t,” Derek assures as he pulls his hand away from Stiles’, “I’m just- I’ve never done this before, and I’m kind of lost…”

 

Stiles gasps, and Derek’s head shoots up to see the teen gaping at him, “Derek, did you just say that you’ve _never_ done this before?”

 

Derek furrows his eyebrows, “I believe so, yes.”

 

“You’re trying to tell me that you, Derek, the hottest person I have ever had the grace to geek with, have _never_ actually done anything remotely romantic?”

 

Derek only shakes his head.

 

“Oh sweet merciful Aphrodite, I am _blessed,_ ” Stiles exhales roughly as he smiles widely, “I thought that I was going to make this so socially awkward that you’d turn tail and run.”

 

Derek can’t help but smirk at the unintentional pun, “I guess we’re just going to have to learn the ropes as we go.”

 

“Wait- you’re seriously not joking about getting with me?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Derek scowls for a moment, “Why would you think that?”

 

Stiles licks his lips, and Derek’s eyes follow the motion, “It’s just that you’re you and I’m me and that doesn’t really… Derek, it doesn’t really work.”

 

“We’re a cliche, if you think about it,” Derek points out as he smiles at Stiles, “The nerd and the jock…”

 

Stiles laughs, actually _laughs,_ at that, with his head thrown back and his eyes shut as the sound seems to come from his middle- bubbly as if it floated up to escape, “I can’t believe I _missed_ that.”

 

Derek shrugs, “Even the best mess up sometimes.”

 

“God, we’re going to be one of _those_ couples aren’t we?”

 

“Is that a bad thing if we are?”

 

“No,” Stiles blurts with a smile, “In fact, it’s perfect actually.”

 

Derek smirks, “Not as perfect as you.”

 

“Here we go. Ugh, I’m going to throw up already.”

 

Stiles, of course, was still smiling even as he left.

 

So was Derek.

 

 

 

 

Kate was nothing but furious when Derek got home after that session with Stiles.

 

“I bet that she’s a whore,” she had informed Derek as he once again made the trek up to his refuge, “She’ll even cheat on you the first chance she gets.”

 

“It’s not a girl, you idiot,” Derek had slammed his door shut to try and block her out again, but it seems that Kate had other plans.

 

“It won’t work out!” she had yelled as she stood outside one of the cabin’s windows, her hand hitting the glass in fury, “I’ll make sure that it won’t!”

 

In a blur of anger, Derek had Kate pinned to the wooden boards of the porch in milliseconds with a snarl, and the cabin door thumped against the wall as it shook on its hinges.

 

“If you even touch _a hair_ on him,” Derek growled out lowly, his sharp fangs threatening to puncture Kate’s marbled skin, “I’ll rip you apart and burn your bits and pieces until they are nothing but _ashes._ ”

 

Kate laughed darkly under him, and she looked up at Derek through her mascara-covered lashes, “Aw, Derek, this is the most physical we’ve been in years. Did your sexual frustration finally get the best of you after all this time?”

 

“ _Shut up,_ ” Derek slammed her into the porch, making the poor wood groan in protest, “The only thing that matters here right now is that you leave him the fuck out of this.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that’s going to happen,” she smiles sinisterly, “I should just make him disappear-”

 

Derek lets his hand tighten around Kate’s throat, and she begins to gasp and writhe underneath Derek as he bares his teeth at her. It isn’t until she’s beginning to turn a paler blue that Derek lets up and gets off of her.

 

As Derek slams the door once more, Kate coughs as she begins to pick herself up off of the ground, “Is _this_ how you’re going to treat me!? After all that I’ve done for you!?” she shakily gets onto her feet.

 

She begins to scream at the cabin as Derek pointedly ignores her tantrum outside.

 

“I give you clothes, I give you this cabin, I give you this _damn car!”_ Derek can hear her ripping apart the metal of the Camaro with her magic as she rages on, “I even gave you immortality and a chance at an eternal love, and _this_ is how you treat me after such sacrifice!?”

 

Derek climbs into his bed and puts a pillow over his ears to block out her speech that he’s heard for so long by now.

 

She’s going to apologize later, and they’ll be a fruit basket at the door with a romantic Hallmark card in its contents. The Camaro will be in top condition when Derek will drive it tomorrow, and it'll be as if she'd never turned it into scrap metal in the first place. She’ll be waiting on the porch steps when he gets back with her arms outstretched and an apology on her gloss-stained lips, but Derek will want none of it.

 

If anything, the only thing that this stupid, repetitive fight that he has with Kate makes him want to do, is that it makes him wonder if he could increase his hexes’ coverage on keeping out witches.

 

 

 

 

“Hale, a moment, please.”

 

Derek breaks away from the flow of exiting children to come up to Harris’ desk, “Is there something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s quite the opposite actually,” Harris holds up the last test their period took, and the first page has a one-hundred written and circled in red, “I must say that this tutoring program that I set up for you seems to be working quite well.”

 

“What can I say?” Derek looks down at the floor to smile at his shoes as he thinks of Stiles, “My eyes have really gotten opened in the past few months.”

 

Harris sets the test down and sighs, “I can tell. Your grade has already jumped up from an ‘F’ to a high ‘B’. I must say, Derek, that’s one of the best comebacks that I’ve ever seen from a failing student.”

 

Derek only shrugs.

 

“So, because you’re doing so well in my class, I decided that a visit with Finstock would be appropriate. Congratulations, Derek! You can finally go back to playing lacrosse! The study sessions are over!”

 

Derek’s head snaps up to the chemistry teacher, “ _W-What?”_

 

“You don’t need the tutor anymore, Derek. You’re doing just fine in my class now,” Harris smiles, “Finstock gave the okay when I showed him your grade this morning. He said that you’ll still be first line and everything, and that he wants you to keep up the good work.”

 

“But I don’t want to quit the sessions,” Derek murmurs.

 

That seems to catch Harris off guard, “I don’t see why, though… You won’t be able to go to practices at all, and then Finstock really _will_ have to let you off of the team.”

 

“Maybe I don’t care about it as much as you thought I did,” Derek hisses out, and he begins to leave to get to his next class, “I don’t care if I have an ‘A’ in here, Harris, you’re keeping me in those sessions, first line be _damned._ ”

 

From behind him, Derek can hear the surprised chemistry teacher mutter an okay as he storms out of the room.

 

 

 

 

“Derek, _what in the fuck_ was that with Harris?” Stiles asks as soon as Derek comes back for their first session after the news about his grade, “I mean, I understand that the guy can be a massive dick, but you don’t have to-”

 

Derek cuts Stiles off with a kiss.

 

He knows that it’s way too early in their relationship for him to be doing this just yet, but he can’t help it. Lord knows that Derek’s been holding himself back for months now, and watch Stiles’ lips move as he rambled for that long was even worse.

 

Stiles pulls back a little, and when Derek looks to see the expression waiting for him, he finds that Stiles is in a daze as he stares at Derek with a hooded eyes.

 

“Oh, _wow,_ ” he breathes out with a stupid smile, “That was- unexpected. Unexpected but great all around.”

 

Derek pulls Stiles against him, and he rests his head on the slightly shorter boy’s shoulder, “Sorry, it’s just- long day…”

 

Stiles’ arms wrap around Derek, and he hums as he leans against him, “No, it’s fine, dude. I mean, I was getting ready to chew you out about throwing away your spot on the lacrosse team, but…”

 

“But what?” Derek pulls back slightly.

 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m a little selfish to say this, but I _really_ like the idea of giving up your sport for me,” Stiles smiles warmly, “It’s _hella_ romantic.”

 

Derek returns the expression, “You did say that we were going to be one of those couples, didn’t you?”

 

“I know, I’m eating my own words over here,” Stiles sighs as he leans into Derek more, and he rests his head under Derek’s chin, “Now shut up and _embrace me,_ you ass.”

 

Derek chuckles, and he lets his nose bury itself into the beanie that he’s come to love in the past few months.

 


	2. Fatherly Threats Stop Sex ... Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so things get a little more serious in this chapter, but there's no smut. That isn't until the 3rd ch.
> 
> There is, however, a mad Papa Bear Sheriff Stilinski to deal with, and Derek might have just gotten caught with his hand trying to sneak into Little Bear Stiles' cookie jar. :P  
> #gymclassherosneverpreparedmeforthis 
> 
> Other than that, I can't even remember what just happened in my own chapter right here. Sorry?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They’re in the library again, and they’re doing anything _but_ chemistry to prolong their time together. They’re currently lying on the floor, with Derek on his back and Stiles laying his head on his stomach. The two are enjoying each other’s company well enough, but Derek’s heart can’t help but swell at the thought that his crush with Stiles became something more within just a few weeks.

 

“So I was thinking,” Stiles cuts through Derek’s thoughts as he murmurs while he reads, “You should _totally_ take me on a date this Friday.”

 

Derek chuckles, and his fingers are playing with a few strands of Stiles’ hair, “Oh, really now?”

 

Stiles hums a yes, “I was sitting there reading an update off of a local horoscope blog yesterday, and the post beneath the one I was reading was talking about a new restaurant in town. Then I was like, ‘wow, Derek and I should totally go there- it can even be our thing’, and I just _had_ to tell you about it.”

 

Derek laughs wholeheartedly at that, “Yeah, okay.”

 

“'Yeah okay', what?”

 

Derek looks up to see Stiles staring at him, “'Yeah okay' to going on a date Friday.”

 

“Really?”

 

Derek snorts, “Of course. Why? Did you think that I’d say no?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Stiles admits, and he leans up on his elbows, “We haven’t been together for too long, and I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with that sort of thing just yet.”

 

That causes Derek to chuckle at Stiles, “People have done more with less.”

 

“True,” Stiles agrees, and he goes back to leaning on Derek, “I’m kind of excited though. My horoscope told me that I’m supposed to have good luck and happiness because of the full moon.”

 

“The what?” Derek jolts up, causing Stiles to kind of fall off of him.

 

“Derek, what the-”

 

“Did you say full moon?”

 

Stiles scowls at Derek, “Uh, yeah. What? Are you judging me because I believe in my horoscopes? Well, just so you know, I at least think the moon bit is true, because statistics have shown that more crime and stuff happens on a full moon, and _oh my god_ why do I think that’s going to give me _luck?”_

 

Stiles is too busy focusing on the negative percentages of lunar-related violence from memory to notice that Derek’s nails have lengthened into claws, and that they’re ripping up the carpet below slightly.

 

“Hold on, I need to check my horoscope again,” Stiles pulls his phone out and begins to read, “Yeah, it says right here that ‘the full moon will give way to exciting new happenings’, and that ‘some bud that I’ve been harboring will blossom into its own’. Wow, poetic, but hope-inspiring. Right, Derek?”

 

Derek nods as Stiles’ attention finally falls onto him.

 

“I’m glad you think so, but still…” Stiles swipes his thumb on his screen a couple of times, “I’m _really_ going to have to work on this negative moon thing.”

 

Derek doesn’t say another word to Stiles, even as the boy fills him in on random facts, and, _surprise,_ even more folklore that revolves around it.

 

 

 

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Derek thumps his head down onto the Camaro’s steering wheel out of frustration.

 

Normally he’s on top of knowing when the full moon is, but he’s just been so caught up with things progressing with Stiles that it just kind of skipped his mind. Just-

 

“God dammit all,” Derek is about to exit the Camaro to go to his cabin when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

 

“You shouldn’t curse, Derek. It makes you look sleazy.”

 

“ _Fuck off,_ Kate,” Derek glares at her from the rear view mirror, only to channel it towards the passenger seat as she pops up in it.

 

She’s pouting as she leans on Derek’s shoulder, “That’s no way to talk to me, especially when our anniversary is coming up.”

  
  
That causes Derek to still.

 

“Aw, did you forget about that?” Kate smiles as she giggles, “It’s the first full moon of the year, Derek. Surely you’d be used to that by now? I mean, haven’t I told you how ironic that is a thousand times already? It was the wolf moon, Derek, and I found it so fitting for what happened.”

 

Derek remains silent.

 

“Remember, darling? It was such a cold night in January, and you had just gotten another letter from one of those- those _tramps-_ that were asking you for your hand in marriage,” Kate slinks up to Derek, and she slides herself over until she’s all in Derek’s space, “Your cheeks were so red because you only turned eighteen a few days prior, and none of the girls had ever payed attention to you until then.”

 

Derek closes his eyes to ignore how Kate slithers her way into his lap, and her arms encircle him around his shoulders as she keeps on speaking.

 

“I remember that you went into your room and tried to burn the letters. Little did you know that paper would burn so fast, and that fire was so hot, because you ended up starting that dreadful house fire, didn’t you?”

 

“Stop…”

 

Kate laughs, “Oh, I know, it was an accident, but still. You began screaming because it wouldn’t go out, and you started choking on smoke as your curtains burned until the flames spread onto your ceiling and floor. If it weren’t for me, you would’ve died in there-”

 

“You didn’t _save me,_ you bitch!” Derek snaps as he pushes Kate off of him roughly and into the passenger door, “You fucking _cursed me_ to get stuck with you, even though I’d never fucking met you a day before in my life! You were just a sexually frustrated witch who had nothing better to do than to steal me away from my family and ruin any hope I’d have at living my life! I’ve been stuck listening to you for so god damn _long_ about how I’d end up loving you, and that I should be fucking grateful that you didn’t let me burn alive! Well, maybe you should’ve!”

 

Kate pales at that last part, and she looks genuinely shocked. She should be, though, because after the first couple of times of having this happen between them, Derek has learned how to take her tauntings in stride. This outburst, it’s- it’s unusual.

 

“I have never loved you, and I never will! I could never love the woman who caused me so much pain and misery that I feel like I’ve been dead but living for all of those years! You’re always getting onto me about being selfish and ungrateful, but you fail to realize that’s just how you are! You couldn’t have let me go like a normal person! No, you had to turn me into some monster because you wanted to screw me in a bed, when all you really ever did was completely screw me over!”

 

“Derek, please…” Kate starts to tear up, but Derek wants _none_ of it.

 

He opens the driver’s door to the Camaro and slams it shut, but it still makes no difference since Kate appears beside him only milliseconds later.

 

“Don’t ignore me!” Kate orders as Derek begins to go up the steps to his cabin, only to find that his limbs are frozen in place, “I’m tired of you running off on me and tuning me out, Derek Hale!”

 

Derek looks over his shoulder to growl at her, “Remove the spell on me now, or I’ll-”

 

“You’ll do what?” Kate taunts, “In case you haven’t noticed, Derek, you’re a little frozen over here.”

 

He doesn’t respond to that.

 

“You know what, Derek? I think it’s high time that I took initiative in this and added a little catalyst to this mix,” Derek scowls at the reminder of Stiles, but that seems to be the intention as Kate holds up the folder that Harris had given to Derek a while ago, “That’s right, Derek. I know about your little tutor sessions with that pathetic boy named _Stiles-”_

 

Derek roars at her, “You don’t have the right!”

 

“Oh, I do, because you’re _mine,_ Derek,” Kate gets right up in his face, and she smiles sinisterly, “and no one else gets to have what’s mine.”

 

“If you hurt him-”

 

“Who said that it was going to be _me,_ exactly?” Kate laughs as she’s able to touch Derek’s forehead since he’s lost the ability to defend himself.

 

Derek’s familiar with the burn of magic. He’s used to the feeling of Kate getting into his head and scrambling up everything that’s there just to pander her need to control him. He isn’t, however, used to her going in there to contact his wolf.

 

“You’ve always been good at suppressing your dark side, Derek,” she whispers into his ear as his eyes shut from the searing ache that is currently his skull and brain, “but I’ve always wondered what you’d be like if you lost control.”

 

With a little laugh, Kate pulls back to admire the mess that she’s made.

 

“See you Friday, darling!”

 

Derek collapses on the porch as her spell ends, and his head thuds as his wolf begins to break past the barriers he’s built up for so many years.

 

With some defeat, Derek lets his head thump onto the boards of the cabin’s porch, “ _Fuck._ ”

 

 

 

 

“Derek, you’re sweating… Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Stiles' scent, now multiplied by what seems to be ten, clogs Derek’s nostrils as his wolf struggles against its restraints.

 

“I- I just have a bad migraine, is all,” Derek lies pathetically, but Stiles seems to at least be mollified enough with that.

 

“Oh, okay. Just tell me if you need an ibuprofen or not.”

 

Derek smiles weakly and nods, and he watches as Stiles goes back to reading about more constellations.

 

“ _‘Leo, situated between Cancer and Virgo, known best for its symbol of a lion crouching and its formation of bright stars’_ ,” Stiles reads aloud, and Derek is far too gone on the way his pale throat flexes as he speaks to really care about astrology, “ _‘Orion, located on the celestial equator, is one of the most recognizable constellations in the night sky. It takes its name after a Greek hunter, as it’s supposed to represent his belt.’_ Very quirky. Hey, Derek, do you think that they have a milky way in my size?”

 

Normally, Derek would joke back, but his wolf is being an ass- especially so as he pictures Stiles’ slim hips and-

 

“You look like you’re about to hurl.”

 

Derek, who hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes, finds Stiles standing right in front of him looking extremely worried.

 

“Are you sure that you’re not about to die or something, Derek?”

 

Derek’s about to respond when he hears Stiles’ stomach growl, and instantly, he’s up on his feet.

 

“D-Derek, what are you-”

 

Before he can finish asking his question, Derek presents Stiles with an oat bar that he got today in health class. The boy stares at the offering in confusion.

 

“Uh, Derek, you’re acting really weird right now.”

 

“Take it.”

 

Stiles seems to be wary of Derek as he does so, but he slowly grabs the bar and undoes the wrapper on it. Inside of his head, Derek’s wolf preens at how Stiles is taking his offering, and it rumbles happily as Derek watches Stiles eye and bite the bar hesitantly.

 

“Thank you, Derek,” Stiles whispers, and he looks up from the snack to gaze at him, “but you’re not going to throw me off that easily. I need to know what’s going on with you.”

 

Derek sighs and sits down, and he puts his face in his hands as his wolf disappears as quickly as it came in his head, “It’s complicated…”

 

“I’m sure that you can still tell me,” Stiles murmurs, and he comes up beside Derek, “No matter what, I’ll listen to your problems.”

 

“There’s a lot.”  
  


Stiles sets the oat bar onto the round table, and he pulls up another chair to sit in front of Derek, “And I’ve got a lot of time. Now come on, let’s hash out whatever this is that’s bothering you.”

 

Derek doesn’t look up at Stiles, “Do you believe in your mythology?”

 

There’s a pause from Stiles, “I don’t know, honestly, but- … Why are you asking?”

 

“That book you were reading before our first session together- the one with the local legends and stuff?”

 

“Are you asking me about the one with the wolf and Beacon Hills?”

 

Derek nods, “Yes, I am… Just- do you believe it’s true?”

 

“I don’t know, but… I mean, it’s my favorite one out of that whole book, so- …”

 

That causes Derek to stare at Stiles, “It’s what?”

 

“My favorite,” Stiles repeats quietly, “I just- I feel connected to it somehow. Maybe it’s because the book went on about how lonely Dylan was, and that he craved a connection with someone for so long, but was afraid to make one… I sympathized with him, I guess.”

 

“You?”

 

Stiles smiles softly, “Yeah, in case you haven’t noticed, Derek, I’m kind of a social outcast, and most of my interactions with people are… _awkward,_ at best. I stutter and I get flustered around people easily. It’s just in my geeky nature.”

 

Derek scowls, “But you weren’t that way with me.”

 

“Oh yes, I was, Derek. You must not be remembering things correctly, because if I recall,” Stiles pats his current mythology book, “I did drop a little something on your shoe, and I verbally tripped over myself a lot.”

 

Derek smiles at the memory, “No, I do remember that, Stiles. It’s just- the way that you’re making it out to be, it’s like you’re saying that you’re always that way, but you’re not,” Stiles blushes a little, and it only worsens as Derek takes Stiles’ hand within his own, “You’re _amazing,_ Stiles, and I adore the way you go on about myths and stars like it’s nothing. You always ramble on about something and I just end up getting entranced by how fucking _smart_ you are. You aren’t awkward or weird, Stiles, you’re just perfect.”

 

After a few blinks, Stiles’ brain seems to come back online, “Oh, now you’re just milkin’ this.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Derek assures, and he kisses the tip of Stiles’ nose briefly, “I’m just trying to tell you that I’ve cared about you more than anyone else in my life, and that I don’t think that you’re any of those things like Dylan is.”

 

“But-”

 

Derek shakes his head, and it silences Stiles as Derek sighs, “I’m more like Dylan, Stiles. I’m the one who’s been dancing around people for so long. I’ve been afraid of ever really getting close because- ... they always end up leaving me no matter what I do. I know that it sounds so melodramatic, but it’s true… Stiles, I’m Dylan Hale.”

 

_One. Two. Three._

 

Three seconds of completely terrifying silence pass.

 

“Derek-”

 

“Hear me about before you label me as crazy,” Derek sighs, “Your book got the name wrong, because my name is _actually_ Derek, not Dylan. I don’t know how that happened, but- either way it doesn’t matter. What does, though, is that I’m not making any of this up,” Derek notices that Stiles is frozen in his chair, and he’s staring at Derek like he’s looney, “Stiles-”

 

“Show me.”

 

Derek furrows his brow at that, ‘What?”

 

“If you’re supposed to be Dylan- Derek Hale- _whatever,_ ” Stiles takes a deep breath, “then show me.”

 

Derek pauses for a moment to think, and then nods, “I will show you, but… not here- not where other people can see.”

 

Stiles looks a little hesitant, but he gets up either way, “Alright, but… If you give me a reason, I _will_ run off to save myself.”

 

“I know you would,” Derek murmurs affectionately, and he leads Stiles to his Camaro.

 

The drive is quiet, and Derek keeps on stealing a few glances at Stiles. The teen is unusually silent, but he never once looks in Derek’s direction. Derek knows that he’s playing with fire here, but he’s done it before, and this time, he knows what he has to do this time around.

 

“Wait here in the car.”

 

Stiles doesn’t reply, but he does as he’s told as Derek opens the Camaro’s trunk. He uses a few incantations to hide him and Stiles from Kate, and he’s blowing out the candles as a voice speaks behind him.

 

“I never took you for someone who did magic.”

 

Derek jumps to see Stiles watching him, “I thought I told you to stay in the car…”

 

“Curiosity always gets the better of me,” Stiles admits, but he seems to fascinated with the contents of Derek’s trunk to really care about anything else, “So why do you have this set up here?”

 

“It’s the basics for spell casting,” Derek murmurs as he watches Stiles rub the grain of a feather in awe.

 

“What did you just do then? I heard you chanting something, but I couldn’t decipher it.”

 

Derek sighs, “It’s to keep things away while you’re with me…”

 

“Things?” Stiles echoes, and his eyebrows furrow, “So my mythology book wasn't lying when it said that Beacon Hills really was a beacon for the supernatural?”

 

Derek can't help but snort at that, “I suppose that it would be, yeah. Sorry about endangering you though. I'm sure that you can do better with a normal person.”

 

Stiles shrugs, “It’s cool, dude. Now, you did bring me out here to show me something, and it certainly wasn’t the contents of your trunk.”

 

With a sigh, Derek grabs onto Stiles’ hand to pull him along, “I don’t want you to freak out, okay?”

 

“No promises,” Stiles whispers as Derek has him sit on a tree stump.

 

It takes a little bit of coaxing, but eventually, Derek’s wolf complies, and his body shifts. Derek can hear Stiles gasping from off to the side, and when his body is done rearranging bones and converting tissues, he can finally see the look of shock on Stiles’ face.

 

“Shit,” Stiles hisses under his breath, but he seems to be completely intrigued by Derek’s new form, “Dude, can I touch you?”

 

Derek pads forward and lets Stiles run a hand through his fur, and a deep, pleased rumble vibrates in his chest.

 

“You’re just like a damn cat,” Stiles whispers lovingly, and he scratches Derek behind the ears, “and I _love_ it.”

 

Derek headbutts Stiles’ palm and licks it.

 

“God, you are such a sap,” Stiles rubs his face along Derek’s muzzle, “But you’re my sap, aren’t you?”

 

Derek barks happily and he flops down over on the ground and wiggles. Little bits of leaves get embedded into his fur, and sticks poke his skin through his thick coat, but it’s worth it to see the grin that graces Stiles’ lips.

 

“A belly rub, Derek? Really?”

 

He yips and wiggles again.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes lightly, “Okay, whatever, you dumby. Come here.”

 

They spend the next hour like that- with Derek rolling over and begging for Stiles’ attention, and Stiles happily gives him it- and it’s nothing but perfect. It’s when the sun starts to go down that Stiles ends it.

 

“My dad’s probably wondering where I am right now,” he murmurs as he traces the shape of Derek’s paw with a fingertip, “Tonight’s supposed to be Star Wars night…”

 

Derek perks up, and he barks at Stiles quietly.

 

“I don’t think my dad would be happy with me coming home late with a stranger, only to say, ‘hey dad- sorry I’m behind schedule by about thirty minutes, but here’s my boyfriend that you’ve never heard about’!” Derek preens at the new label, “Oh _yeah yeah,_ live it up, Derek.”

 

He licks Stiles’ face, causing the teen to chuckle.

 

“I know, but I really do have to go home,” he whispers, “Besides, I’m pretty sure that we might attract some unwanted attention, considering.”

 

Derek whines.

 

“Hey, I’m only looking out for you,” Stiles says as he stands.

 

Grumpily, Derek shifts back into his human form, “You don’t have to, Stiles-”

 

“Dude, clothes!” Stiles flails a little bit as he turns to look away, “I know that we’re together and all, but it hasn’t been that way for long, or at least, not long enough for this!”

 

“Stiles,” Derek sighs and goes back over to his Camaro to fetch the spare clothes he has in the trunk, “I’ve stopped caring about nudity a long time ago.”

 

Stiles snorts, but he keeps his back facing towards Derek, “That’s good for you, Derek, but let me just remind you that I’m not on your level. Just- tell me when you’re dressed, please.”

 

“So you don’t want to see me naked?”

 

Stiles chokes on something, whether it be his words or his spit, Derek will never know.

 

“Stiles, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, it’s just-” Stiles crosses his arms, and he’s blushing and staring at the ground when Derek steps in front of him, “I would love to see you naked, it’s just that I don’t think that- well, I mean it would be nice, but- ugh, you put me in a corner and I don’t like it, Derek. No one puts Stiles in the corner.”

 

Derek smirks as he pulls his jeans up his hips, and he can see Stiles eye the motion from under his lashes, “Would you rather have me put you against the car instead?”

 

That beautiful blush darkens again, “D-Derek, I- do you think that-”

 

Derek slowly backs up Stiles to the side of the Camaro, and he chuckles as he scents the spike in Stiles’ scent. He puts his nose into the corner of Stiles’ neck and breathes in deeply.

 

“You don’t even know half of the things you do to me, Stiles.”

 

The boy’s heart jack hammers against his ribs, and he’s shivering slightly as Derek’s tongue uses its tip to taste the flesh over his twitching pulse point, “Derek…”

 

“I want to open you up, nice and slow,” Derek murmurs as he gently begins to roll his hips against Stiles', "Get you all nice and ready for me."

 

Stiles gasps quietly, his hot exhale running up the side of Derek's face as he shudders against the cool metal of the Camaro. His hands are shaking as they come up to grasp onto Derek’s forearms, his eyelids fluttering as his lips part ever so slightly.

 

“I’d bet you’d be good for me,” Derek keeps on going as he gauges Stiles’ reaction, “You’d be so good for me, won’t you, Stiles?”

 

The boy must be far gone if the only response that he can manage is a jerky nod.

 

Derek smirks, “Really, Stiles? Have I finally got your tongue?”

 

“Y-You’re a werewolf, not a werecat or whatever,” Stiles whispers, but it doesn’t stop him from chasing after Derek’s lips with his own.

 

However, Derek puts a hand on his chest to stop him a centimeter short when he sees flashing red and blue in the corner of his eye, “Stiles…”

 

Amber eyes flutter open to stare at Derek, and they’re obviously oblivious to the developing situation, “Y-Yeah?”

 

“Would your father happen to know anyone on the police force?”

 

Stiles scowls, and he’s about to say something when that dreadful siren whirs, causing him to glare at nothing as his forehead falls against Derek’s chest, “God dammit.”

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Did I ever mention that my dad is the sheriff?”

 

Derek groans.

 

 

 

 

Derek never thought that he’d ever be in a situation like the one he’s in now. By that, he means that he never expected to get the “parent intimidation” act to this extent.

 

“Dad, is that really necessary?” Stiles asks from where he’s pouting on the couch, and Derek can’t help but mentally agree.

 

“I don’t know, maybe it is,” the Sheriff, as he preferred to be called as he threatened to cuff Derek, grits out as he places his shotgun on the table, and he begins to take it apart to clean it as he eyes Derek venomously, “You stay out several hours more than when you promise to be back almost every time now, and then, while I’m on patrol, I get word from Melissa that she saw you in a black car with some unknown guy heading into the preserve. So, I go out there, thinking that maybe my one and only, _sweet_ child is getting kidnapped or something worse, only to find this _gentleman_ here-” the shotgun clicks as the Sheriff’s eye twitches in Derek’s direction, “practically trying to lick your lungs. Now tell me, Stiles, what part about this seems to be unnecessary to you?”

 

“All of it,” the teen hisses, “but especially having Derek sit in the back like some delinquent when he has his own car.”

 

“ _Derek,_ ” the Sheriff’s hot gaze narrows on him, “Care to explain why you were about have sex with my _underage_ son?”

 

“Dad-”

 

The Sheriff finishes assembling the shotgun, and the pieces lock together as Derek’s spit manages to somehow turn into glue in his throat, “Stiles, this is _not_ the time.”

 

“I didn’t know he was not eighteen, sir,” Derek whispers, and off to the side he can hear Stiles curse under his breath.

 

“For Adonis’ sake, my birthday is _Friday,_ Derek. I am literally only going to be seventeen for the rest of today and tomorrow.”

 

Well… there are some small miracles, Derek supposes.

 

The Sheriff doesn’t seem to be mollified by that, “Still doesn’t change the fact that you’re not of age right now, and that you two were gettin’ pretty physical up against that car… Tell me, Derek-” his name is hissed out, “what would your parents think when they get a call about this?”

 

Derek doesn’t think about Talia and Don- hasn’t in so long- but rather, his mind wanders over to the idea of Kate finding out about his attempts with Stiles, and he freezes.

 

“That’s what I thought,” the Sheriff comments angrily, and looks over to Stiles, “You and I are going to have a long, _long_ talk after I’m done speaking with your friend here.”

 

“Dad-”

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles scowls, and he looks at Derek with what seems to be an unsaid apology written on his frowning lips.

 

Derek watches Stiles turn to go up the stairs, and once he’s gone, he turns to look at his father, “Sir, I really didn’t know-”

 

“Son, don’t,” the Sheriff’s anger has seemed to deflate now that Stiles is no longer present, “I get it. You’re both kids who are almost adults, and I understand that some lines between here and there get a little blurred. But that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at either of you.”

 

Derek drops his gaze to the table, and his voice is quiet as he speaks, “Please don’t get Stiles in trouble. I really don’t want to cause a rift between you two or something-”

 

“Derek, my boy and I are closer than you might think. Sure, we have our fights and our disagreements, but at the end of the day, I’m still his father, and he’s still my son. Things like this, while bad, won’t change that.”

 

Derek nods, “I just didn’t want to cause family drama, sir…”

 

There’s a snort, and Derek looks up to see the Sheriff smirking softly at him, “So, I’m guessing that you’re the boy my son’s been going on about recently?”

 

“He’s been talking about me?”

 

“More like rambling,” the Sheriff leans back in his chair with a sigh, “Stiles is one for obsessing about things, whether it be about those books or stars of his, it doesn’t matter. One thing that he doesn’t obsess about though, is people.”

 

Derek remains silent.

 

“Stiles likes to keep to himself. Whenever we go out, he gets a little shy around strangers to the point where things get awkward for both parties. I thought he might of had a disorder or something, until I realized that’s just how my son is,” the man rubs at his face, “I’ve always been worried that he’d end up alone if something happened to me, but it seems, that maybe I don’t have to anymore.”

 

That causes Derek to raise a questioning brow.

 

The Sheriff smiles again, and he looks at Derek and chuckles, “He really likes you, and as I found out earlier, you seem to really like him too.”

 

“I do care a lot about your son, yes,” Derek murmurs, “but I don’t understand… I thought you wanted to kill me earlier.”

 

“No, I still want to kill you, but that would definitely cause a rift between my son and I. Besides, kid, I’d be doing more damage than good if I did use this shotgun on you.”

 

Derek doesn’t want to point out that shooting him would be pointless altogether in the first place, so instead, he looks down towards his lap, “Sir, if there’s one thing I could ask of you, it’d be that you’d still let me see Stiles after what's happened today. I don’t want something like this to tarnish my image with you, or-”

 

“You can still see Stiles, Derek, you just can’t have sex with him yet,” from upstairs, there’s the sound of something falling and Stiles cursing in response, and both Derek and the Sheriff look up towards the pop-corned ceiling above their heads, “Speaking of Stiles, I ought to have a quick, little conversation with him about eavesdropping.”

 

Derek nods as the Sheriff stands up, “I’ll wait here for you, sir.”

 

“Good. Just hold on to whatever you were saying till I get back, and we’ll continue our little talk after my boy stops listening in on us both.”

 

Derek waits quietly for the Sheriff to come back, and meanwhile up above, he can hear the muffled murmuring of Stiles’ conversation with his dad. Normally, Derek would listen in, but he won’t, since he crossed too many boundaries today alone.

 

He’s sure that Stiles must be defending him or something, considering that the words being said overhead are growing in volume and heat, when he honestly shouldn’t. Thanks to Kate’s meddling, his wolf has begun to act out. Consequently, it means that Derek is kind of trigger happy and spontaneous around Stiles. One moment they could be bantering about asteroids and or Pathos and within the next Derek would be daydreaming about _mounting_ Stiles like a he was a dog or something.

 

In all honesty, Derek is thoroughly embarrassed- completely and utterly mortified, even- but he also knows that he should be fearful.

 

His wolf, while only problematic for now, may become a real issue over the course of the next few days. What the Sheriff came upon today might be PG to what the animal inside of Derek’s head would do. All options are free game once Kate’s magic unlatches all of the tethers and constraints- ones that Derek has latched onto it to try and keep this from happening in the first place.

 

Derek can’t help but feel slightly hopeless at the viable future that seems to be just on the verge of coming to fruition.

 

“Kid?”

 

Derek jumps a little at the Sheriff’s soft voice, and when he looks over, he finds the man on the last step of the stairway. He’s leaning on the railing while giving Derek what seems to be sympathetic eyes.

 

“Sir?”

 

“I’m sorry that I snapped on you. It seems that my son didn’t inform you that he was underage.”

 

Derek smiles softly, “No, he didn’t. I’m not mad at him, though. I never did ask.”

 

“He told me that when I pointed that out to him, so I guess that this whole mess is just related to some miscommunication caused by raging, teenage hormones,” the Sheriff leaves the staircase and makes his way over to Derek, “Now, while I _am_ upset at the two of you and want to tan your hides, I understand that you got folks waitin’ back home, and I won’t do you any justice by keepin’ you from ‘em. Head on home and we’ll finish this conversation later, okay, kid?”

 

Derek stands, “I'm sorry about all of this, Mr. Stilinski-”

 

“I would say it’s fine, but it’s kind of not,” the man smirks lightly at Derek, taking a hand and ushering him towards the door, “Just go home, son.”

 

The Sheriff watches Derek closely as he exits his house, and as he leaves, he can hear the fake hoot of an owl above him. He acts normally until he’s out of view from the porch, and he comes around to see a window from the second floor that Stiles is currently hanging out from.

 

“ _Stiles?”_ Derek mouths.

 

Stiles waves and gestures Derek to come up, and without really thinking about it, Derek’s wolf contracts his muscles and launches Derek up onto the roofing in front of Stiles within a second.

 

Stiles flails and falls back, “ _Shit!”_

 

From downstairs, Derek can hear the Sheriff yell, “Stiles, you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” the boy replies as he breaks eye contact to stare awkwardly at his door, as though his dad were behind it, “Just caught my toe again and tripped.”

 

Going by the “oh, alright” that his father gives, Derek is guessing that clumsiness is a common thing for Stiles.

 

Stiles is blushing furiously as he looks back over to Derek, and he rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly, “So, um, _none_ of that just happened.”

 

“But-”

 

“Pretend that I was sitting on the floor and you just had to see me after my dad broke up our tonsil mining project,” Stiles waves a hand around dismissively while Derek scowls at the boy he somehow fell head over heels for instantly, “It’s more romantic, Derek. _Think of the romance._ ”

 

“Just the other day you were telling me about the myth of Zeus becoming a shower of gold dust to impregnate a mortal woman that he found attractive. Stiles, you wouldn’t know romance even if it was physically rendered as a bus and it ran you over.”

 

Stiles winces in sympathy for himself, “ _Ouch,_ Derek. That really hurts a man’s confidence when you say shit like that. Seriously, what kind of game do I have if I can’t even impress my own boyfriend?”

 

Without warning, Derek’s cheeks ache with how hard the stretch from his sudden smile.

 

Stiles, the wonderful idiot, smirks and pecks Derek’s sore cheek as he punches his arm softly.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“It was my physical bus-rendition of romance,” Stiles informs Derek smugly, “and I just committed a kiss-and-run.”

 

Derek snorts without meaning to, “Well, that’s very irresponsible considering that your dad is the sheriff and all.”

 

“Ugh, and you go and ruin the moment with mentioning _my dad,_ ” Stiles groans as he moves to flop over on his bed, “Seriously, what is with my dad cock-blocking me today?”

 

That nearly makes Derek swallow wrong, “Stiles, wording, please.”

 

“Wait! I didn’t even think about this until now!” Stiles shoots up off of the bed in milliseconds, and his eyes are wide with curiosity as he stares at Derek with some amount of awe, “Derek, what does your wolf think about me?”

 

_Oh shit._

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Come on, Derek. Please!” Derek finds his resolve crumbling away remarkably fast as Stiles juts out his bottom lip- moist, _plump,_ still shining in the low lighting- out to pout.

 

Derek sighs and forces himself to look away from that taunting mouth, “It shares the same opinion as I do.”

 

“Which is?”

 

Derek wants to jump out the window, sort of, “It likes you.”

 

“Oh come on, Derek, I know you can do better than that,” Stiles murmurs a little lowly, and he’s chuckling quietly as the sheets of his bed ruffle softly, “I mean, you did give me a demo a few hours ago.”

 

“Stiles, please,” Derek whispers, and he closes his eyes just as he feels Stiles’ exhales reach his face, “I- I’m not really in control of my wolf right now.”

 

Stiles’ chuckle grows a little in volume, “Now who said that was a bad thing, exactly?”

 

“Stiles, really. I can’t,” Derek is trembling as he feels the miniscule space between himself and Stiles shrink ever so slightly, “I don’t want to hurt you, or worse, I don’t want your father-”

 

“Seriously, stop bringing up my dad-”

 

“ _Stiles._ ”

 

Stiles stops, and when Derek opens his eyes, the teen is looking lost, “But don’t you want me?”

 

Derek groans, “Oh god, yes I do, Stiles. You don’t know how much I want to give in and say yes and just- but I can’t. You can’t. We shouldn’t, and we won’t. At least, not right now.”

 

That seems to set something at ease for Stiles, because his shoulders relax and his heart slows a little as he inhales deeply, “Oh, okay… For a second, I thought that maybe something changed, or-”

 

“No, Stiles. It’s just- normally I’m better about my wolf’s behavior, but… Stiles, there’s something I need to warn you about.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Derek sighs, and he guides Stiles until he’s sitting on his mattress, “Stiles, the part of the myth that you never read about is that the witch who cursed me, she’s- she’s still a part of my life.”

 

“Oh god, you’re not _cheating_ on her with me, are you-”

 

“Oh god no, Stiles. I never got with her in the first place,” Derek shivers in disgust at the implication that he was even with Kate at all, “She just leeches onto me like she always has.”

 

Stiles grimaces, “I don’t understand…”

 

“That’s because you’re not letting me explain without jumping to conclusions first and interrupting,” Derek points out, only to join Stiles on the bed as he puts his face in his hands, “Look, Stiles, the witch- she’s still hovering over me. That means she knows about us and that I’ve been spending time with you for a few months now.”

 

Stiles frowns, “She didn’t get mad at you, did she?”

 

Derek snorts, “She’s like a rabid dog with no teeth, Stiles. She can bark and snarl all she wants, but when it comes down to it, she can’t do anything but gum at me.”

 

“It pays to be exonerated like that.”

 

“Not really,” Derek whispers, and when he feels Stiles stiffen beside him, he decides to just get it out, “Stiles, she messed with my wolf. Normally, like I told you, I’m good about keeping it under wraps and behaving appropriately, but after what she did recently- … Well, I’m guessing that you can finish that one yourself this time.”

 

It’s quite for a while, and the two sit in the silence until Stiles, of course, breaks it.

 

“Is that why you were hesitant for the date Friday?”

 

Derek nods, “A little, yes. I was also fearing retaliation from Kate in general, but- I don’t know, Stiles. I’ve been stuck with her for so long that it feels nice to kind of be free from her.”

 

“So I’m your scapegoat?”

 

Derek shakes his head and meets Stiles’ gaze with a smirk, “No, you’re my reckless, romantic driver. I couldn’t give you up even if I wanted to.”

 

That comment causes Stiles’ cheeks to turn a red that makes saliva pool up in Derek’s mouth, but he decides that will have to wait till later. Instead, without warning, he goes up to kiss Stiles’ cheek and to tap his forearm.

 

“See you on Friday, Stiles. Oh, and happy early birthday, too.”

 

Stiles stares off into nothing, his hand shakily coming up to touch the skin that Derek’s lips had just pressed softly against, and he murmurs, “Y-Yeah… Thanks, Derek…”

 

Derek flashes the other boy a quick smile, and he leaps out of the window as quickly as he had entered.

 

When he reaches the ground, he’s smiling so hard that it hurts, and he’s feeling completely light-headed as he brushes a few fingertips against his tingling mouth. He’s so giddy that he chuckles for a bit, and for once, he believes that nothing can blow this high. Except, of course, for the sound of a certain, fatherly throat clearing itself.

 

“I thought I told you to go home.”

 

“I- I am sir,” Derek sputters out as he sees the Sheriff come around the corner with the gun he’d been cleaning earlier at his hip, “I just- I didn’t- I’m sorry-”

 

The Sheriff laughs, and from upstairs, he can hear Stiles curse and fall over again, “You and my son are teenagers. I’d expect nothing less from either of you. For now, though, I _really_ do want you to head on home.”

 

“You’re not gonna shoot me?”

 

Sometimes, Derek’s mouth works faster than his brain.

 

“Unless you give me a valid reason to, then no,” the Sheriff smiles as he unlocks his cruiser to put the weapon away, “Just get back to your mom and dad like I told you to and stop trying to do things with my still underage son.”

 

Derek doesn’t want to know how mortified he looks, but going by the laugh the Sheriff gives him this time, it surely must be comical.

 

“T-Thank you, sir.”

 

“No problem. Now get.”

 

Derek doesn’t have to be told twice- or, in this case, three times- to get the message.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You were with that dumb boy again, weren’t you?” Kate is getting into Derek face as soon as he’s out of the Camaro.

 

“That’s none of your business-”

 

“It is when you’re mine, Derek,” she hisses, and she grabs onto Derek’s wrist before he can storm inside, her grip burning into Derek’s skin as though her flesh was laced with acid or something just as corrosive and vile, “You’re mine, and I won’t let some little twink like him take you away from me-”

 

Derek growls at her as he rips his appendage back to his side, only to find that the flesh really had been burned by Kate in general. Going by the gasp that Kate gives him, that wasn’t exactly supposed to happen.

 

“You seem to be losing your control,” Derek murmurs bitterly, and he grits his teeth together as the damaged skin repairs and replaces itself.

 

“No,” Kate whispers, as if she just didn’t hear Derek at all, “No, this- this can’t be…”

 

Derek snorts, “Maybe you’re not as wonderful as you thought you were.”

 

Kate still ignores him, because she’s far too intent on staring at Derek’s healing wrist to care about what comes out of his mouth. It worries Derek, considering that Kate is about as sharp with her tongue as she is her restraint, and for her to be slipping up with both her body and her mind seems to be… well, it seems to be quite the predicament.

 

As Kate disappears with the frightened pounding of her heart resonating in Derek’s ears, he can say that it is quite the predicament indeed.

 

 

 


	3. Love Hurts - Or, in this Case, Love Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- so it turns out that I made this longer than expected, and now we're getting a fourth chapter. What even????
> 
> Oh, and the spell mistake is nothing bad. It's just that Stiles is an idiot and decides to mess with magic himself and fucks up a little bit in an attempt to try and make things better. Basically, it's just classic Stiles Stilinski luck right here in this addition.  
> There's no need to panic and think he loses a limb or something. :P
> 
> Enjoy!~

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles is asleep when Derek sneaks into his room later that night. His chest is rising and falling softly underneath his blanket, and for a moment, Derek stares at Stiles.

 

He wants to take the image of his moonlit skin, his lips that are slightly parted so he can snore quietly, and his eyelids and lashes fluttering around as he dreams peacefully and have them all embedded into his memory like permanent markings of ink. He wants to never be able to forget what is right in front of him no matter what Kate might end up doing. It makes Derek’s heart clench in his chest, not only out of adoration for the boy who irrevocably stole it away, but for the fact that, if Kate prevails, the only person Derek has ever come to care for will be eradicated within an instant.

 

Derek stops that thought before it can bother him anymore than it already has, and so instead of worrying and stoning himself for the worst, Derek sets himself on the edge of the bed by Stiles’ feet. The boy shuffles a bit in his sleep, making a small noise as he puts his face against his freckled forearm as he settles.

 

Derek rips his eyes away from Stiles just as his wolf begins to rile itself up, and he stares out of Stiles’ window, watching the moon begin to fall past the distant rooftops of other houses. Birds sing in whispers, and the world spins on just like it always has.

 

It’s not like Derek’s been here for so long that he’s seen a thousand sunsets and a thousand dawns. It’s not like Derek has seen mountains shorten and trees lengthen- or that sometimes, the days felt as endless as the ocean, or as lasting as the frost that coats the plants in the morning. All of these things, timeless and or finite in their entirety, have been a part of Derek’s life for the longest time now. All within an existence that cannot be measured in the footfalls of Father Time since past, but rather, with the sweeping grace of change.

 

You see, Derek doesn’t know what it is about Stiles that seems to have him so caught up- so enraptured that he no longer cares about the infinity in which he was burdened with. It’s strange, when you consider that Derek has been on this planet for so long that there is much not unknown to him, but yet here he is. Here _Stiles_ is- snoring in his bed and drooling onto his wrist and making Derek feel like there is no other place in the vast, ever-growing universe that could bring him as much elation as the person before him.

 

Call it serendipity, if you would, to say that this love- this wondrous astounding feeling that etches itself into Derek’s bones and courses through his veins in a way that is akin to that of blood- is somehow fated. Like constellations, they seem to be star-crossed; tied together like faint, glittering suns as one to form a single being- a single image that represents love itself and its endless throes of adoration and compassion.

 

Derek may be a time-wise man stuck in a naive boy’s body, but he cannot express in all of the millions of words and sayings that he has been so well versed in for the way that Stiles’ smile alone sets his heart aflutter. So yes, it seems that having immeasurable things is a habit or theme of Derek’s. Whether it be his time spent waiting, or for the amazement he feels for the human that slumbers a few centimeters away is anyone’s guess. He just knows that he could never give this up- could never give _Stiles_ up- no matter what.

 

So, for the first time ever, instead of watching the sun rise and illuminate the world like it has for so long now, Derek looks at Stiles as though the boy himself hung the moon and painted the stars.

 

 

 

 

“You know, my dad would shoot you if he found out you snuck into my room again.”

 

Stiles’ voice makes Derek jump and pivot around out of reflex, and he finds that the teen is smirking softly at him from his bed.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, really,” Derek explains as he sets one of Stiles’ many books down, “I just- I had a few questions that I wanted to ask you, but you were asleep and-”

 

“I get it. You’re too humble and polite to wake me,” Stiles grins widely and stretches once he’s on his feet, “I wouldn’t have minded it though, Derek. If it was an emergency, of course.”

 

Derek has to look away from Stiles before his wolf may do something, and so he focuses on the numerous glow-in-the-dark, plastic stars that dot around Stiles’ ceiling instead, “It kind of is, now that I think about it…”

 

“Did something happen?” Stiles is suddenly concerned, and it makes Derek’s chest tighten at the fact Stiles cares about him as much as he does for the human himself, “Kate didn’t snap or anything on you, did she?”

 

Derek shakes his head, “No, but something did go down. I don’t know why exactly, but when she touched me, it- well, look.”

 

The werewolf holds up his wrist for Stiles to examine, and with the way that the boy’s eyes widen, he must see what Derek is talking about. The skin hadn’t quite healed right since Kate touched it, leaving it somewhat scarred looking.

 

“She hurt you?” Stiles whispers in shock, and when his eyes begin to get watery as he traces over the damaged flesh with a lingering finger, Derek decides to explain.

 

“No, well, not on purpose,” Derek informs him, “She grabbed onto me and was just as shocked as I was when this happened.”

 

Stiles shakes his head, “But I don’t understand… Why would you come to me for this sort of thing? I’m not even trained in magic or whatever.”

 

“But you have your myths, Stiles, and more specifically,” Derek picks up the book that he had heard Stiles read to himself all that time ago, and he puts it in between himself and Stiles, “you have mine right here.”

 

“So you’re saying that I might have the answers, too.”

 

Derek nods, “Yes, or so I’m hoping. Who knows, we may find something on Kate or whatever.”

 

“Yeah, but-” Stiles looks a little torn, “Derek, you said that she messed with your wolf and stuff, and if legends about werewolves are somewhat accurate, that means that you and I have till tomorrow to figure this out.”

 

“I know, which is why I came over early.”

 

Stiles scowls, “But it’s Thursday and we have school, Derek. If we want to get anything done at all, we’d need all the time we can get, honestly.”

 

“I could stay home and research today,” Derek offers, “All I would need is your books and I’ll be fine.”

 

Stiles snorts at Derek, as though he’s unaware of something big, “That might be a problem, Derek.”

 

That makes the werewolf furrow his brow, “What do you mean?”

 

“A few books that I have are in other languages. Some of which are even printed in dead tongues.”

 

“You’re bilingual?”

 

Stiles shrugs, “I got bored, okay? I thought it would be interesting to be able to take shit about people right in front of their faces and have them be unaware. Not only that, it makes for some hella good pranks.”

 

Derek chuckles at the other boy, “I honestly can’t say I’m all that surprised by that admission. Now, go ahead and tell me that you want to help.”

 

“How did you know I was going to say that?” Stiles looks a little shocked, making Derek laugh at him.

 

“Stiles, I know you pretty well by now. I don’t think I have to elaborate on why you’d skip school.”

 

Stiles pauses to think for a second, only to nod and smile, “Yeah, that’s me. Skippin’ school to try and save my werewolf boyfriend from a psychotic witch with evil magic. My dad would probably skin me alive if he found out, though.”

 

“Now when you put it like that…”

 

“Do you want my help or not?”

 

Derek can’t help but smirk.

 

 

 

 

They spend most of that day looking through countless books and other literary sources to try and find something, but by the end, when every last option is exhausted to its bare bones, Stiles and Derek come up with little to nothing.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t find anything?” Stiles asks again as he flips through the same book over and over again.

 

“Yes,” Derek huffs a sigh of defeat, and he sets down his own book with finality, “Stiles, I don’t think that there’s anything here that can help either of us.”

 

“But there’s got to be!” Stiles says with some amount of frustration as he flings the novel written in Latin onto his mattress, “We just can’t give up and-”

 

“Stiles, just- we did all that we could…”

 

Stiles puts his face in his hands and slumps down until he falls onto the floor, and he looks like he’s on the verge of frustrated tears as he grips tightly onto his hair, “How come that doesn’t feel like it’s enough, then?”

 

“Because it isn’t,” Derek murmurs, and he joins Stiles on the floor, but doesn’t look at him, “Stiles… You know that whatever happens, I love you, right?”

 

That makes the teen stop trying to rip his own hair out, and he turns to look at Derek as his scent sours a little, “You’re not going to die, are you?”

 

“She would never let me die, Stiles,” Derek whispers angrily, “But I can’t say that she’d make it a pleasant experience, either…”

 

The comment makes Stiles look away, and he stares at the wall, “So what are we going to do now?”

 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Derek admits.

 

The two sit beside each other, and they both stare at Stiles’ wall as though it’s at fault for everything.

 

“You know, I could always try something myself,” Stiles murmurs, “I mean, I read in one book that there’s always a counter spell or something. I could-”

 

“ _No,_ Stiles.”

 

The boy looks somewhat surprised, “But this could be our only shot at fixing things-”

 

“You aren’t going to get into magic, Stiles. It’s dangerous, and you don’t know what you’re doing. I don’t want you getting hurt or worse over me.”

 

Stiles averts his gaze for a moment, “I think you and I have different opinions on that one, Derek…”

 

“What are you trying to say, Stiles?”

 

“I’m trying to get it through your thick skull that I don’t want you to be stuck with Kate for forever, alright?” Stiles whispers, “If I have to sit there and swap places with you, then that’s fine.”

 

Derek shakes his head, “No, it’s not.”

 

“Neither is you having to be stuck with Kate for an eternity.”

 

The werewolf sighs and pulls Stiles close, and he can’t help but close his eyes as he feels the other boy breathe against him, “Stiles, I’d rather deal with her like I always have than to have you in my place.”

 

“Then understand that I feel the same way,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s collarbone, “Understand that I don’t want you to suffer either.”

 

“Stiles…” Derek whispers.

 

The teen pulls back slightly to look at Derek in the eyes, “I’ve read hundred of myths and legends over love, Derek, and never before have I ever thought I’d get to experience something like that. But then you came along. You showed up out of nowhere, and then all of the sudden, I found myself falling for a guy who didn’t know how to convert molecules into moles and whatnot.”

 

“You do get that I understand chemistry, right? I just didn’t care about Harris’ class.”

 

Stiles smiles and chuckles, “I know, he’s a major dick no matter what, but still. The point that I’m trying to get across here Derek is that you and I, we kind of came together like a reaction, right? Maybe it’s ironic to say that, I don’t know… All I _do_ know is that I’m a sap and that I’m completely and utterly in love with you.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Derek,” he begins, and he leans more against the werewolf as he speaks, “Magic might be the one and only chance I have at saving you from whatever Kate may have planned, or whatever it is that caused your wrist to react to her like that. I may be the only thing that can free you from the girl who cursed you, Derek. That means something more to me than just figuring out how many valence electrons Valium has or if Neptune used his trident as a fork.”

 

The last part of that makes Derek snort, and going by the way that Stiles smirks softly, that was the intention.

 

“I don’t want you to hurt anymore than you have, Derek, and if that means that I’ve got to crack my knuckles and take Kate down myself, then I’ll do it.”

 

Derek shakes his head, “But Stiles-”

 

“We don’t know what would happen if you tried. She could’ve manipulated you and the situation to where you couldn’t ever do anything to her when it came down to it. This honestly needs a pissed off third party, and here I am, Derek.”

 

The werewolf sighs, “Stiles-”

 

“Put me in coach, I can kick her ass. I just need to stretch my magic, is all,” Stiles jokes as Derek can’t help but smile softly at him, “Seriously, Derek. I think I could take that dumb bitch _down._ ”

 

“You know that I won’t let you fight her, right?” Derek points out, “That’s against every instinct I have.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My wolf and I are both adamant that you are not to get involved, Stiles.”

 

Stiles scowls, “You know that means I’m going to do it anyways, right?”

 

“Sadly, I do,” Derek sighs, “But Stiles, I’m warning you. Something might backfire if you try to do something. That’s why I’m trying to tell you that you shouldn’t go ahead with the magic route.”

 

The boy shrugs, “It’s gonna happen, Derek. Just wait.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Oh, by the way, if I could borrow the stuff out of your trunk, that’d be great.”

 

The werewolf raises a judgmental brow at the other, “Uh, _no._ ”

 

“Derek, I’m trying to be romantic by saving you.”

 

“You’re honestly just being stupid.”

 

Stiles puts his hand to his chest in an act of mock hurt, “Derek, I am shocked!”

 

“And I’m serious,” Derek asserts, “No magic.”

 

“I’m a _wizard,_ Derek.”

 

The werewolf groans, “Stiles, this is _not_ Harry Potter.”

 

“You know nothing, Derek! I am the boy who lived!”

 

“More like the boy that’s going to get himself killed.”

 

Derek, despite feeling wary of Stiles’ enthusiasm to try out magic, can’t help but smirk as the teen bounds away to start on his quest, “Oh, you’re just jealous of my to-be mad skills, Derek! Just you watch, I’m going to be a natural!”

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god, I am so fucking _terrible_ at this-”

 

Stiles is cut off as he throws up a handful of dust into the toilet bowl again, and Derek is sighing as he rubs at Stiles’ back to offer some comfort. He’s sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bathtub, and he can’t help but feel pity for how much misery Stiles seems to be in. Either way, Derek can’t help himself when it comes to an “I told you so”.

 

“I warned you about this, didn’t I? But no- you _had_ to go off and read some random spell you found on Wikipedia. Nice one, brainiac.”

 

“Oh, shut up-” Stiles is cut off but another bout of dust-puke, “If I had known that it was pronounced ‘mitus’ instead of ‘mites’, I would not be in this situation.”

 

Derek grimaces as Stiles sputters out a fuzzball, “You really should’ve let me help you. I’m far more experienced and attuned to it than you are.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Stiles rinses his mouth out with the cup of water that Derek offers to him, “You’ve got to teach me something for once. Go ahead, eat it up.”

 

“I’d rather not. Dust isn’t a good taste to have on the tongue.”

 

Stiles glares at Derek as he swishes the liquid around in his mouth.

 

“Oh, if the roles were flip-flopped you’d be nagging my ear off about it too,” Derek points out, “Not only that, I was hoping that maybe this little slip up would encourage you to stray away from magic rather than jump headfirst into it.”

 

“No such thing will happen,” Stiles whispers with some determination.

 

That makes Derek raise a brow, “Oh really? What if you mispronounced a different word or accidentally translated something incorrectly? You could be like Ron with the mishap involving slugs if you’re not careful.”

 

Stiles shivers in disgust at that, “Great, thanks, Derek. I really want to actually vomit normally now.”

 

“Consider it to be just another purge of your magical dust mites,” Derek supplies, and of course, he gets another glare for that one.

 

“Just letting you know, though, this whole excursion hasn’t perturbed me from practicing magic in the slightest. In fact, I plan on trying out another verse or two right after I’m done getting the taste of _‘à mange à partir la Swiffer’_.”

 

Derek smiles at Stiles, “I don’t even have to know French for that one.”

 

“Oh, taire, vous crétin.”

 

“Your foreign words break my heart,” Derek jokes with a Jersey accent, and he can’t help but enjoy the way that Stiles seems to give up at insulting or taunting him in French.

 

Instead, the boy sighs and finishes rinsing out his mouth for the third time, "Derek, I'm being serious though. I'm not giving up on this."

 

"I know."

 

Stiles doesn't seem too surprised with that comment as he picks his glasses up off of the counter to put them back on his face, "So, are you going to stop me or not?"

 

"I don't think I could, honestly."

 

Stiles smirks lightly, "Exactly, so don't even try, bubba."

 

“No promises.”

 

Stiles only smiles and goes back to trying to recite his verses.

 

 

 

 

“This is the last time, I promise!”

 

“Stiles, no! That was too close for comfort!”

 

Derek is still staring at the _second_ smoldering spot on Stiles’ wall as the boy tries to act nonchalant, “Derek, come on. I just mixed up the second line with the fourth, and-”

 

“Stiles, I said no! You nearly just blew your own head off- _again!”_

 

Stiles sighs and flops onto his bed, “You have no faith in me.”

 

Derek quiets at that, and he sets himself down beside Stiles’ form as he speaks softly, “Stiles, it’s not that I don’t have faith in you, it’s that I don’t want you to do anymore spells until you’re ready.”

 

“But I _am_ ready,” Stiles pouts as he sits up to whine at Derek, “I just need a lil’ practice, and then I’ll be right as rain.”

 

Derek shakes his head and closes his eyes as he pulls Stiles in close, “You nearly killed yourself twice just now because of another misstep. I already told you that I was hesitant on letting you do this in the first place. The thought of you getting hurt or worse- ...”

 

Derek can’t finish the sentence.

 

“But what is there that can help, Derek? It’s not like Kate is playing fair in the first place, so what's the problem if we fight fire with fire?"

 

"Last time I checked, Stiles, fire never did anyone any good..."

 

Stiles winces in sympathy, "I know, Derek, but this really might be our only option here."

 

"I know that it is, but it's not a good one," Derek argues, "It's just- Stiles, _please._ "

 

Stiles furrows his brow and climbs onto Derek's lap, and he's looking Derek in the eye as he lingers just a few centimeters away from him, "Derek, I don't want to lose you just like you don't want to lose me. I know that we're just babies in the relationship world, but _come on,_ man. You can't pull that shit and expect me to just let Kate mess with you more than she already has. _Especially_ so when there's something I can do to change that."

 

Derek gives in and lets his forehead lean against Stiles', "Why do you have to make this so hard, Stiles?"

 

"Because I'm a stubborn little shit who loves you as much as humanly possible," Stiles murmurs, and his lips ghost over Derek's own, "and I don't want you to get hurt more than you already have because of her."

 

Derek closes his eyes and feels Stiles fix himself to where he's chest-to-chest with him and there's no longer any space separating them. Stiles seems to approve of the change that he had made, because he goes to kiss Derek softly and nibble at his bottom lip as he goes on about being the lover that Derek never had- that Kate could _never_ be.

 

"I want to be able to know that she can't bother you again, and that, in some sense, you can get your life back again. Maybe then you could truly feel happy, even if it isn't with me."

 

"That's not possible," Derek whispers as he chases after Stiles' warm and moist mouth with his own, "Like I told you earlier, Stiles, I couldn't give you up if I tried..."

 

"Then _don't,_ " Stiles murmurs back with a small hiss as Derek tries to lick inside of that sweetness and heat he's quickly becoming addicted to, "Don't make yourself go through anymore shit to be righteous, Derek. Don't make me make that decision for you because you won't let me get a few bruises and scrapes."

 

Ironically enough, Derek had begun to bite at Stiles' jawline with some vigor underneath his actions as he grits his reply out, "You'd get more than that, and you know it."

 

"Yeah, I do-" Stiles gasps out quietly as Derek rolls his hips upwards into the other teen's, "b-but I also know that you'd get the same thing if I _didn't_ do something."

 

"You're making it hard to love you..." Derek hisses out as his grip on Stiles tightens, and his wolf begins to surface with the promise of getting to take Stiles like it wants to.

 

With a groan, Stiles throws his head back to allow Derek to nibble and nip at his speckled throat, "Sure I am, Derek, but can you really say that you're surprised by this now?"

 

"No, I can't," the werewolf begins to growl lowly at the musky scent that originates from the pale and freckled flesh, and it permeates the limited air around Derek's head and makes him somewhat dizzy and hazed with complete want, "but I can say that you're making it hard to stop..."

 

"Then _don't,_ Derek," Stiles repeats with more heat, and his hand drapes over Derek's own as it trembles over the other's hip, "Don't stop until you make it clear who you want for the rest of your life, because it's only Kate, or me-"

 

Derek silences Stiles to answer that unsaid question, and he feels Stiles moan desperately into it as Derek gently maneuvers them until Stiles' back is lying against the wooden floor below. The whole time that he does so, Stiles is looking at Derek with heated and half-lidded eyes, and he licks those wondrous lips of his until they're gleaming in the low lighting of their current position. Derek's wolf wails at Derek to go ahead and just get on with things, but for some reason, he's hesitant.

 

"Stiles," Derek murmurs, feeling somewhat off as the boy begins to overload his senses to the point where Derek's head feels like it's going to explode, "Stiles, there's- there's something-"

 

Before Derek can get anything else out, he feels a familiar presence in the room, and it's then that Derek realizes he never put up any spells or chalk around Stiles' house. _God-_ sometimes, he can be a lovesick idiot but nothing else.

 

"So this is the boy that you've been trying to fuck," Kate murmurs as she walks around the end of Stiles' bed, "Care to tell me, _boy,_ what are you doing with what is _mine?"_

 

Derek notices how stiff Stiles has gone underneath him, and he chances a glance at him to find that Stiles is glaring at the witch who had just poofed in on them, "Uh, he's not yours, you idiot. He never has been."

 

"You're a spiffy little one," Kate laughs with a smile as Derek begins to feel completely sickened by her presence, "But then again, Derek did always end up playing with fire when he shouldn't have."

 

That makes Stiles look even more venomous from underneath Derek, "Yeah, well, you're aren't such a saint yourself. I mean, you did try to kidnap Derek here and force him to love you. Like, who in the fuck tries to pull that shit and expects it to work?"

 

Kate seems to be caught off guard with that, and she stares at Stiles as though he'd grown another head.

 

"Look, Derek _obviously_ doesn't care about you. Stockholm syndrome was your only hope, but even then, you fucked _that_ up too," Stiles hisses, and he begins to make Derek sit up with him as he can continue his verbal branding of the witch in front of him, "I don't know what kind of mental case you've got to be to have yourself this delusional when it comes to things like this, but god damn, you have to have noticed how he can't even stand to be around you anymore. Look at him, he's even getting sickly-"

 

Ironically enough, that's when Derek has to jerk away from Stiles to puke into the small trashcan that Stiles had next to his nightstand.

 

"Huh, he literally just threw up because you're here. Doesn't that make my point?"

 

There's a pause as Derek spits out the last remains of whatever that was in his stomach into the small trashcan, and Derek is guessing that recent events have caused Kate to become even more confused than before.

 

"Derek told me that you tried messing with his wolf," Stiles changes the subject since Kate seems no longer willing to provide input on it, and his voice is sarcastic and barbed as he goes on, "Did you do it in hopes that he might come running to you just like you've hoped for so long? That he'd finally love you and all of those days- those _years-_ of hard work and waiting would finally pay off? I have to say, Kate, that's very low of you. Not only that, you must be a terrible witch-"

 

"How _dare_ you insult me!" Kate hisses, but with the way her voice trembles, Derek is guessing that Stiles is hitting some very personal buttons with an accuracy that should honestly terrify him in some ways.

 

"Oh, I'm not insulting you, I'm just being brutally honest with you right now," Stiles' voice grows angrier and more bitter as the words and seconds pass like nothing, "I'm only pointing out that any _decent_ witch or wizard would understand that love spells _never. work._ J.K. Rowling was right when she said that magic involving love always backfires or fails. That's why you shouldn't be surprised by how Derek's been reacting to you the way that he has, right?"

 

"Stiles," Derek barely manages to get out, his insides feeling as though they're failing or something just as painful and damning, "Stiles, what are you saying?"

 

"It makes sense to me now, Derek. _All_ of it does," Stiles begins to step towards Kate, and the witch in question refuses to move from where she's standing in shock, "Kate took you away and kept you away because she was obsessed and madly in love with you, but the problem with her fantasies or her little dream life was the fact that you never even knew she existed. Or maybe you did, because if I recall correctly, part of my legends book talked about how there were letters pouring in from a girl who signed a 'K' under her desperate pleas for years. You see, Derek, Kate never appeared out of nowhere. She didn't save you from that house fire because she felt pity as she passed on by. She had always been there in the shadows, lurking and watching you because she was obsessed with a man who would never- and _has_ never- loved her."

 

From the sound Kate makes, Stiles must be destroying her on the inside, "Stop-"

 

"You cursed Derek to be with you forever, because you could never handle him being able to leave you in any form of the manner. You cursed him to be stuck with you for an eternity because not only would he be forced to be with you, maybe, just maybe, under that little veil that you had draped over yourself to seem like a savior, you thought that Derek would end up falling in love with you."

 

" _Stop-"_

 

"You waited and waited, but Derek never came around. So much time passed, yet there was no progress to back up all of those decades you spent hovering around Derek like a vulture would over an injured animal. You kept convincing yourself that Derek would eventually come around, and you'd have that life you spent so long imagining and planning out. But then, out of nowhere, you suddenly find that your supposed true love was falling for someone else- well, you didn't handle that too well, did you?"

 

Kate begins to make the air spark with the promise of chaos as Stiles stands up to her fury, "You little, insignificant _waste!_ I'll-"

 

"You'll what?" Stiles taunts, "Curse me to an eternity by your side? Force me to love you? Huh, last time I checked, that really didn't work out so well for you."

 

Kate screams in frustration.

 

"Go ahead, cry and whine like you always do. I mean, that's probably what you did when you found out that it was _me_ that Derek was actually in love with. In fact, it probably enraged you that someone who didn't have to rely on magic and manipulation was able to earn Derek's heart when you weren't able to accomplish that in a matter of centuries. That's probably why you put a love spell on Derek and his wolf, isn't it?"

 

Kate loses her fire just as Derek perks up to listen, "I- I don't know what you're talking about..."

 

Stiles snorts in disbelief, "Oh yes, you _do,_ " Stiles hisses, "It's the reason as to why your touch hurts Derek, and that he can't even stomach- _literally stomach-_ your presence. It's because instead of making Derek attracted to you, it made him physically repulsed in every way."

 

The comment leaves Kate silent once again.

 

"That's why witches don't use love spells or potions, Kate. They always do the opposite of what they are intending, because, as I'm sure Derek has told you a thousand times over, _love cannot be forced._ Even if you have the aid of magic on your side, you can't cheat and expect the game to not know what you did."

 

Kate seems to be completely beside herself as Derek looks up at her, and, to prove Stiles' point even further, Derek has to puke again when Kate takes a cautious step forward.

 

"So," Stiles begins as Derek feels his insides try to do back flips against each other, "I think that your anger here is a little misdirected. It wasn't me who caused Derek to be unable to be with you. That was your own fault, Kate."

 

"I'll fix this-"

 

"You're even more stupid than I thought," Stiles laughs, "Love spells are irreversible, and with knowing you, you probably went and did some of the most complex ones in the hopes that Derek would be just as obsessed with you as you are with him. Wow, you _really_ fucked yourself on this one."

 

Kate begins to cry as Derek has to lay down against the floor in agony from the pounding in his head, "What do I do to make him feel better?"

 

"Honestly, you'd have to leave, considering that just being here is causing him agony. I suggest you just find someone else that will actually love you instead of torturing Derek like you have for so long," Stiles speaks quietly, "Everyone deserves a chance at love, but it's how you try and have it that matters. I suggest that you go make an online profile or go join a speed dating club or something. Maybe something will come up then, and this time, it won't be forced."

 

Kate seems hesitant to leave, "B-But Derek-"

 

"He can't be around you anymore, Kate. Haven't I explained that well enough by know? Isn't he in enough pain for you to realize what you've done?" Stiles sounds somewhat pitying as he goes on, "Kate, you basically made Derek allergic to your presence. There's no cure or anything that could fix that, and I'm sorry. You're just going to have to leave Derek alone, or else you could make him sicker than this, or worse, you may even kill him."

 

Kate seems to be put in her place by that, "I- I didn't know-"

 

"Of course you didn't, but if you actually paid attention to the details instead of convincing yourself that this wasn't how things were going to end up, then maybe you wouldn't be here."

 

That makes Kate silent for a few seconds, "So I really do have to leave him for good, or else he'll die because of me?"

 

"Yes, that's what you'd have to do. I'm sorry, Kate, but that's how you made the chips fall."

 

In a last attempt to see if Stiles is wrong, Kate nears Derek, causing the werewolf to groan as his lungs burn from her scent and his nose begins to bleed onto the floor.

 

"Derek, I- I'm so sorry," Kate jumps back as though she were burned- and oh, the irony there is just _pliable_ if you think about it, "I never- I didn't mean to-"

 

Kate disappears as quickly as she had come.

 

"Well then, Derek, I didn't have to use magic to get rid of her, now did I? Who knew that my mouth was just enough? Huh, I _did_ have it in me all along!"

 

Derek is too nauseous and lightheaded to joke back, and he passes out right there on Stiles floor.

 

 

 

 

"Derek, I swear to Athena and Mars if you don't wake up-"

 

"W-What?" Derek groans, his head protesting strongly to moving his eyelids that somehow feel like they're weighted down with cement, "Stiles?"

 

There's a sigh of relief from the boy, "Derek, I thought you died or something. Like, you don't even know how good it is that you're awake right now."

 

Derek manages to sit up with some much needed assistance from Stiles, "What happened?"

 

"You basically ate some face on my floor right after Kate vacated the premises, and then, you were in this weird fit-like state for a few minutes before you kind of settled down. I was afraid that I'd have to hold you down, but you stilled as soon as I touched you."

 

"I did _what?"_

 

Stiles seems to be somewhat caught off guard with Derek's sudden interest in recent happenings, "You just kind of calmed down when I tried stopping you from practically convulsing... I- I thought you were having a seizure or something else, Derek, I just-"

 

"This situation just got way more complicated than I ever thought it could get," Derek murmurs as he rubs at his face with a hand, "Stiles, was there anything else that I did while I was out?"

 

"You did wake up once before this... kind of."

 

Derek looks up at the boy before him, but he's ducking his head and making himself somewhat small as Derek looks at him, "I did?"

 

"Yeah," Stiles murmurs.

 

Derek moves then, and he's concerned by the sudden distance that Stiles is putting between them, "D-Did I do something?"

 

"Yeah," Stiles murmurs again.

 

That makes Derek freeze right before he touches Stiles, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

 

"No, but- not really?"

 

Stiles looks up at Derek then, and that's when Derek sees the bandages and gauze wrapped around the inner crook of Stiles' neck.

 

"Oh my god, I- I _bit_ you-"

 

Stiles begins to move forward to calm the panicking werewolf, "Derek, it's fine. It wasn't- look, it's not like what you're thinking."

 

"Stiles, there's not much wiggle room when it comes to werewolf bites, and you know that."

 

"Yes, I do, because I researched it right after you nibbled on me."

 

Derek groans at Stiles' choice of words.

 

"Look, I found a decent website that explained that there's only three types of bites a werewolf inflicts on a human. Either it's a killing bite, which we can rule out because I'm still kicking and breathing, a changing bite, which will be a candidate till sometime tomorrow, and a mating bite. The last of that list was pretty vague, but I think that it's not really what you intended for when you got teethy."

 

Derek scowls, "What do you mean by that, Stiles?"

 

Stiles averts his gaze while he explains his reasonings to Derek, "We haven't been together all that long, Derek. Even then, our actual relationship with just knowing each other is pretty fresh in terms of its existence. To say that you'd bite me to make me your mate- which I read is a lifetime kind of pairing- seems highly unlikely to me given the length of time that you and I have been aware of one another. In short, Derek, that'd be like permanently marrying a stranger."

 

"But I _do_ know you, Stiles."

 

"That's not the point here, Derek," Stiles argues, and his eyebrows are pinched together as he crosses his legs on his bed and twiddles his thumbs over each other, "What I'm trying to say is that I find it less likely to be what you did when you woke up wolfed out. Oh, and speaking of which, you look really weird with werewolf sideburns while also lacking in the eyebrow department. Seriously? You have the bushiest ones I've ever seen, and they just fucking disappear whenever you get hairier while stuck in a half-shift? What is that _even,_ Derek?"

 

Derek ignores Stiles' unrelated commentary and gets back to the point, "Stiles, I- I think that I might have bitten you reasons other than to change you into a wolf..."

 

"Derek, come on, don't avoid the question-"

 

"I'm trying to be serious here-"

 

Stiles quirks, ironically, a brow at Derek, "Dude, I'm not going to judge you for the lack of certain facial hair or anything-"

 

"Stiles, the eyebrow thing isn't important right now," Derek asserts, and when he sees Stiles' eyes widen, he's guessing that maybe the point he's been pushing at for has just finally sunken in, "Look, tomorrow- it- it might- Stiles, tomorrow might be _way_ different now because of what I did while I was out of my head... I'm sorry, Stiles. I really am. I should know better than this."

 

"Derek, it wasn't your fault. Technically, it was Kate's."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Stiles smiles and grabs his laptop that he had set off to the side, and he turns it for Derek to see what is on its screen, "This right here explained everything fairly well to me. It turns out that Kate used this love spell that is specific for lycanthropes in the hopes to make you fall for her and to be unable to stomach me. What she didn't know is that, like I said earlier, love spells never _ever_ work, and so the initial targets of the spell were pretty much flip flopped in your wolf's eyes."

 

"So you're saying that instead of going after Kate, my wolf now hates her and wants to go after you?"

 

"Kinda, yeah. But you see, we were already a few steps ahead in the game, because you and I were already together and or crushin' like little, stereotypical teenagers before Kate did some who-do voodoo."

 

Derek nods as he begins to understand what Stiles is trying to point out to him, "So that's why I went as far as I did. It basically just made a lot of super serious commitments happen faster than usual since we were already together."

 

"Exactly!" Stiles smiles and shuts his laptop to set it aside again, "Kate essentially just made this happen earlier than what could've been planned on, so I pretty much just got werewolf-married or changed- basically whatever might come of tomorrow- sooner than we might have intended. Huh, what a strange little birthday present, am I right?"

 

Now there's a reminder Derek never wanted, "Jesus, you're not even _eighteen_ yet-"

 

"Only for _today,_ you ass! By midnight tonight my body and its awesomeness won't be illegal!"

 

Derek groans, "Stiles, _wording,_ please."

 

"Shush, you love me," Stiles murmurs, and he clambers over his sheets and Derek's limbs awkwardly until he's situated in Derek's lap, "Now, before my father gets off his shift- which will be in the next fifteen minutes- I'd like for you to kiss me before whatever happens tomorrow, whether it be good or bad, yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Derek whispers, and he can't help but let his eyes fall down onto the flesh that is Stiles' lips before he's pressing them against his own.

 

"That's it, yeah. I'm fuckin' ready to be taken," Stiles murmurs suddenly as his eyes close, and he begins to get _way_ more into it than Derek imagined he would, "Come on, Derek, are you gonna get in me or what? Alpha, _please-"_

 

"Stiles?" Derek pulls back slightly in shock, and Stiles' eyes flash open as Derek looks at him with concern, "Stiles, are you okay?"

 

Going by the look on Stiles' face, that was something he didn't plan on or expected himself to say, "I- I don't know what- excuse me, Derek..."

 

The boy flails to get off of Derek, tripping on his carpet as he rushes towards his bathroom in what seems like a state of panic. It makes Derek want to comfort him, but he knows that Stiles asked for space, and that's what Derek will give him until asked otherwise. Derek is still confused and conflicted until he can hear a small little gasp from inside of Stiles' bathroom.

 

"Stiles?"

 

"D-Derek, I-" Stiles sounds like he isn't breathing right when Derek finds him sprawled out on the tiled floor, and his fingers are out in front of him as though they were the most horrid thing to ever exist, "Something's- something's wrong or-"

 

Derek is at Stiles' side at an instant, and when he investigates the digits that are being scrutinized by them both, he lets out a low growl at what he finds.

 

"D-Derek, what is it?"

 

"It's slick," Derek murmurs as he takes Stiles' damp hand within his own, "It's what happens whenever an omega is aroused."

 

Stiles scowls as his cheeks blush a vivid red, "Omega?"

 

"It seems that we don't have to wait till tomorrow to know if I changed you or not," Derek answers quietly as Stiles begins to panic again, "Welcome to the miracle that is lycanthropy, Stiles."

 

Stiles, this time, passes out instead.

 

 


	4. Our Love is Legendary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end. Yay?
> 
> Okay, so this chapter is basically nothing but some heartfelt smut and conclusions. There's not more I can say without ruining the surprise.  
> Let's just say that there is A LOT of gay, A/O sex in this chapter- as it should be.
> 
> Sorry that it took so long, though, AO3 glitched on me and it deleted all that I had saved up on here, and I was forced to start from scratch. *cries*  
> There was also an issue with the servers going down for a bit, so I apologize for the fact that this was prolonged even further. (Not bashing on the AO3 people, though. Shit happens.)
> 
> Also, this is an update for me in general- I plan on writing newer fic **AFTER** I correct and go through my old writings. I'm doing a "spring cleaning", if you will, and I'm fixing up my older works till they are presentable- because let me assure, they so fucking _aren't_ right now.
> 
> Enjoy!~

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
   
  
  
They make it with one minute to spare. Literally- _one. minute._  
  
By that, it means that Derek is barely able to wake Stiles up and have him mentally online before the Sheriff finally came home from his shift. Thankfully, it was darker outside, which meant that the older werewolf could hide easily underneath Stiles’ bed like a stereotypical teenager without getting caught. Stiles, however, was forced to face his father who, of course, knew about Stiles missing school earlier that day.  
  
However, there seems to be some luck still on their side, because when Stiles uses the “I don’t feel good excuse”, the Sheriff believes him. Derek thinks that because of the bite, it’s caused Stiles’ bodily equilibrium to convert to the likes of Derek’s- and that meant an elevated temperature coupled with the deliriousness of a promised shift.  
  
Derek is mentally nibbling his nails in nervousness as he hears the sympathy in the Sheriff’s voice as he speaks to his son, and he can’t be more grateful than when the Sheriff’s shoes disappear behind Stiles’ shutting door.  
  
He couldn’t clamber out fast enough, but by the time that he does, he realizes why the Sheriff would believe that Stiles really is ill.  
  
The boy’s eyes are distantly hazy, and beads of sweat are forming on his skin- making him look as though he rolled around in some glitter. His breathing is quick, fleeting in length, and his lips are parted and chapped from where his panting has left them dry and abused.  
  
Derek rushes forward with concern just as Stiles lets out a whine, and Derek can't help but blame himself for the condition that Stiles has been forced into experiencing.  
  
"Oh Stiles, I'm so sorry," Derek whispers as he rushes forward to comfort the suffering teen, "This is all my fault..."  
  
"No s'not," Stiles slurs, and his skin is scorching as it's pressed up against Derek's own flesh, "I told you. S'Kate's."  
  
Derek sighs, "Well, it doesn't mean that I don't feel any better about this..."  
  
Stiles pushes away from Derek with all the strength that he has available, which, as you would've probably guessed, is not all that much, "Stop angsting, Derek. S'not a good look on you."  
  
Derek can only eye Stiles with a mixture of pity and guilt in his gaze.  
  
Stiles, however, has other ideas than to let Derek wallow in his self-loathing ways, because he snuggles back up to Derek's side. His panting is still evident, and Derek's wolf can't help but perk up to the noise that his mate- a label that comes _way_ too soon- makes.  
  
"What's w-wrong with me?" Stiles asks as he buries his sweaty, overheated face into Derek's side, "I feel like I'm b-burning up from the inside out..."  
  
"It's the starting effects of your heat," Derek whispers, and he glances at the clock to see that it's nearly midnight, "and I guess that it's pretty much on schedule."  
  
Stiles jerks back shakily at that, "But I thought that wasn't until t-tomorrow night or something."  
  
"Technically, all of tomorrow is the day of the mating moon and whatnot, so it counts, I guess. It'll probably come in waves until I help out. One moment you'll be clear-headed, and within the next- ... I think you get what I'm trying to say."  
  
Stiles groans, "It's unbearable, Derek. It hurts."  
  
"I know, Stiles, but I don't want to do anything just yet..."  
  
That makes Stiles look up, "W-Why not?"  
  
Derek frowns at how hurt Stiles looks, and he cups the side of his mate's- _still too soon-_ face, "It's just- Stiles, you deserve better than this."  
  
"D-Derek-"  
  
"You deserve to have had time before this, at least, but most of all, you deserved to have a choice. I'm sorry, Stiles, I really am. Kate stole that decision from you, as did I."  
  
Stiles scowls, but it's not much considering he's paler than normal and is dampened by sticky sweat, "Don't start, Derek. I told you already, n-now is not the time for this."  
  
"I know it isn't, but seriously, Stiles. I wish that this wasn't happening so suddenly. I wish I could've let you into this slow and easy."  
  
Stiles shrugs, "Well, it's too late to go back now."  
  
"I could always use a time-traveling spell..."  
  
Stiles snorts weakly, "Time travel is a dangerous thing, Derek. You better not d-do it."  
  
Derek smiles softly at Stiles, and he runs a hand through the other boy's clammy hair until he soothes him to a state of near-sleep.  
  
"Derek," Stiles murmurs as he notices the older werewolf going towards the window, "Please stay."  
  
"But Kate..."  
  
Stiles looks somewhat pained, and it's enough to make Derek back off from the windowsill, if only slightly.  
  
"We'll figure out something when I'm more f-functional. For right now, just stay... Please..."  
  
Derek walks forward, "Is it alright if I put up some protection and warding spells first?"  
  
"Yes, but if you leave, Derek- ..." Stiles trails off, but Derek doesn't need the ending to that threat to know that Stiles is serious but desperate.  
  
He kisses Stiles' feverish forehead with some affection, "I won't, I promise. Just wait here and sleep until I get back."  
  
"W-What if my heat hits while you're gone?" his voice trembles slightly, and when his half-lidded gaze meets Derek's, he can see that there's some fear in Stiles' eyes.  
  
"Then I'll come back to you as fast as I can, Stiles."  
  
That seems to mollify the teen well enough, and he nods lightly as his eyes slip closed. He starts to snore quietly as Derek readies the Stilinski household for repelling a certain witch named Kate.

 

  
 

  
  
By the time that Derek gets back to Stiles' room, the boy is actually in the very first stage of his heat, or at least, it seems like it. Derek feels some pity underlying his initial arousal to Stiles, and he makes himself a mental note to apologize to his mate in a thousand different ways for putting him through this. On his _birthday_ too, no less.  
  
Stiles, however, is too far gone already to really care about such a formality, because he's busy with jerking his hips wildly into his mattress to do anything else. His wordless pleas are practically deafening in the silence of the room, only to be challenged by the small creaks of the poor piece of furniture that is currently getting the warranty coverage humped out of it.  
  
Derek's wolf roars at him to jump straight into the fray with Stiles, but Derek knows better. That's why he comes over, cooing to Stiles that he's okay and that he's going to be fine and "I'm here now, don't worry". All of those things seem to have the opposite effect, because Stiles only gets more riled up than before. Derek feels a twinge of guilt as he watches Stiles- his genius, beautiful Stiles- rut against the mattress like a mindless animal- all unsatisfied groans and irritated huffs. The alpha, despite reacting to the sweet, powerful scent that is emitting from the younger werewolf, tries to calm Stiles down before he hurts himself or worse.  
  
"Stiles, please," Derek whispers, and he places his hands on Stiles' jerking and twitching form hesitantly, only to yank them back to himself when the touches cause Stiles to moan wantonly into his disheveled sheets below, "You need to calm down."  
  
"Alpha," Stiles wails, and he suddenly flings himself onto Derek's body with more force than expected, "Alpha, need you- need your knot-"  
  
"Stiles," Derek chokes out, his hands gripping onto Stiles' slim hips as they roll without much coordination against Derek's own in a needily way, "Stiles, this isn't-"  
  
Stiles growls with frustration and displeasure when Derek removes him from that position, and he's literally clawing at the carpet desperately as Derek holds him back with his legs.  
  
"You need to get back into your head-"  
  
"I need to get back _on you,_ " the omega hisses unhappily, and his face his pained as he keeps trying and failing to get closer to Derek, "Alpha, please-"  
  
Derek feels hopeless as Stiles manages to push past his defenses, and he finds the boy right back on top of him just like he had been only a few short minutes before. Stiles' face- strung out in pure pleasure- is a sight to see as he goes back to rolling his hips again.  
  
"Stiles," Derek says with a stern voice, finding that it makes Stiles pay attention as he stills and looks at the alpha with hopeful eyes as he moves slower than before, "You need to hold on-"  
  
"Can't," he squeaks out as he apparently rolls his hips just right, "C-Can't stop, Derek..."  
  
That makes Derek curse and grab onto Stiles' hips to stop him, "You need to, just for right now."  
  
Stiles whines lowly, making Derek's throat go dry. He watches with rapt fascination as Stiles goes limp under his gaze and hold, only to lean backwards until his back is against the floor and his head is raised a little to look at Derek. His chest is heaving up and down, making his shirt rumple and crease from where it's stuck onto his sweaty skin, darkened by the abnormal amount of perspiration caused by heat.  
  
Stiles' stares at Derek as he pants, his pale and freckled throat twitching with his heartbeat and anticipation in the dim lighting. Amber shifts into a liquid gold, illuminating the bridge of Stiles' nose and the tops of his cheekbones as he holds Derek's gaze eagerly. The alpha inside of Derek responds, and he knows by the red hue that the world around him has taken on that it's a sign that his eyes are reacting to Stiles'. The teen smiles faintly, his lips stretching over the tips of white teeth as he finally lowers his head back down onto the ground- as if that silent interaction was all that he needed- all that Derek needed.  
  
Sadly, he was right.  
  
The wolf inside of Derek is brought to attention at the sight of Stiles, all spread out and patiently waiting below, and it makes Derek's mind hazy as the older werewolf finds himself acting on impulse. He somehow makes it up from Stiles' feet to his hips, and then to his eye level, because he finds himself hovering right over Stiles as the boy's smile grows with strength and wickedness.  
  
"I may be a werewolf, Derek," Stiles whispers, his voice clearer than it had been since the start of his wave of heat, "but I shouldn't have to beg for a bone, right?"  
  
Derek's resolve crumbles even further, and his shoulders are trembling as he presses his nose unabashedly to the crook of Stiles' neck. The omega is running his hands down Derek's back till they reach the hem of his shirt, those deft fingers working their way underneath the dampened fabric to make it ride up as Stiles moves them towards Derek's shoulders. Derek can't think straight- not with Stiles' hands on him like this- not when Stiles' neck, with the healed bite mark from himself, is right underneath his lips and nose.  
  
A low rumble vibrates in Derek's chest just as Stiles magically manages to rid his torso of its tee.  
  
"Stiles," Derek grits out, his voice lower and gruffer than he would like it to be, "You need to answer me right now. Are you okay with this?"  
  
Stiles, who had once again gone so deliciously limp underneath Derek, springs back to life as he pulls Derek down by his neck until their faces are only centimeters apart, "Derek, I will _damn you_ to the special section of Hades' underworld if you don't-"  
  
Derek doesn't let Stiles finish his supposed threat, because he makes sure that Stiles' mouth is too busy getting assaulted by his own that it can't make sounds other than muffled moans. The teen spreads himself out, as though his gangly limbs and tense muscles are melting from the heat or Derek's ministrations. Either way, Derek can't help but rumble happily at the sight and feeling of his mate turning into pliable putty underneath him.  
  
Stiles mewls quietly whenever Derek slips his tongue inside of his mouth, tasting the remnants of toothpaste and something chocolatey and all around _Stiles_. Inside of his head, Derek's wolf goes nuts, pawing at Derek to taste more- to _take_ more. Derek doesn't, however, because while Stiles is relapsing into his somewhat mindless state of want and need, Derek wants to make this as good for him as he possibly can when considering the circumstances. It's why he kisses Stiles slow and sweet, taking his time and moving just enough that Stiles' eyes look dazed as their lids droop down even further- as if he's about to close them and just let go. It's why Derek takes one of his hands and removes it from the floor to cup the side of Stiles' face gently, and all the while he tries not let on that Stiles' skin is so hot against his own that it kind of hurts to touch him.  
  
Stiles moans lowly, his hips jutting upwards, seeking friction, as Derek pops his mouth away from Stiles'- the added space hot with their rushed breathing. Below, Stiles is back to panting and staring, and his eyes are still that beautiful golden hue when he whines at Derek to come back and finish what he had started. A smirk spreads over Derek's kiss-swollen lips, and he takes the pad of his thumb to brush over Stiles' cheek. The teen's eyes flutter closed, and his exhale rushes out over his parted lips, making his body conform to the floor as Derek once again takes away that desperation from him.  
  
"I want to make this good," he whispers to Stiles, kissing the tip of his upturned nose, "I want to make this the way that it's supposed to be."  
  
Stiles' eyes opening again, but this time to reveal their natural amber, as he murmurs his reply back, "Then _do it._ "  
  
"It's not going to be a simple fuck, Stiles," Derek informs him quietly, "I want- I want to make it more than just that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Derek presses their foreheads together, and he takes his other hand to cup the other side of his mate's face. Stiles, who is still somewhere in his right mind, returns the gesture in his own way by placing his hands on the back of Derek's neck, softly holding him there.  
  
"I want to make it more than just rolling my hips, Stiles. I want it to be more than just you lying there and taking it."  
  
Stiles pulls back enough to look into Derek's eyes, "Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Stiles," Derek whispers, feeling his heart stutter in its tempo as he looks at the boy who he's fallen so hard for, "I want you to know that despite the heat and all that's happened within the past twenty-four hours, that I have and will love you as much as I can. That my love for you is about as endless as the night sky, that it's brighter than all of the stars combined, and that, in a sense, it's about as timeless as the universe itself."  
  
Stiles' face crumples a little, and his lips part in a silent pleading to urge Derek on with his confession and promise.  
  
"Stiles, you are my second self, my other half that was separated by a Greek god himself because he was so jealous of what we had," Derek murmurs as he begins to take a fingertip to feel the soft slopes and gentle curves of Stiles' face, "You're my Selenê, you're my Komorkis, but most of all, Stiles, you're _mine_."  
  
Stiles gasps quietly as Derek's finger runs over the ends of his lashes delicately, his chest feeling as though it's going to burst with pride as he sees a light, warm flush begin to spread over Stiles' chest and face.  
  
"I didn't need that spell from Kate and I didn't need your heat to make me feel this way, because Stiles, I have loved you completely and utterly the moment that I saw you in that library," he takes the opportunity to kiss Stiles' lips ever so lightly, making the boy's eyelids fly open in surprise, "and I want you to know that I'm going show you how much that really is."  
  
"D-Derek," Stiles whispers as the alpha sits up slightly, reaching over to the side for a red scarf that is wrapped around Stiles' bedpost, "What are you doing?"  
  
Derek smiles as the fabric falls away, and it's soft against Derek's fingers as he works out the loose knot in its length, "Getting this ready... Why?"  
  
"I- I-" Stiles stutter as his eyes follow the scarf as Derek stretches it out, and there's gold bleeding into his irises as Derek tugs on it a little to test its stretch.  
  
"You're okay with this, right?" Derek asks, and he lingers on top of Stiles with a little worry that Stiles may say no.  
  
Instead, Stiles nods quickly, "T-That's completely fine, Derek. I'm so on board with this."  
  
Derek smiles, "Get up on the bed, then."  
  
Without much hesitation at all, Stiles scrambles up onto the bed, leaving Derek down below to watch as Stiles settles himself. He stares at Derek eagerly, only to let his eyes fall to that scarf that's still in his hands.  
  
"We've got to set up a few ground rules before we start," Derek whispers as he sets the fabric onto the bed, making Stiles look at him with confusion, "I want you to know that while it may seem like I'm in control, you are. We stop and we go when you want to, understand?"  
  
Stiles nods, "I do."  
  
"Good," Derek smiles, and he straddles the end of the bed, using his knees to move forward slowly until he's placed over Stiles' hips, "Now, I want you to think of a word that you'll be able to say if you want to stop, okay?"  
  
"Oh, a safeword," Stiles murmurs as he blushes, and his eyes are still a bright gold as he looks away, "I, um," he coughs, "Star-crossed."  
  
Derek scowls, "What?"  
  
"Star-crossed," Stiles mutters with some embarrassment, "T-That's my safeword."  
  
Derek smiles, "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Stiles."  
  
The omega pouts a little, "I know, but... It's kind of lame."  
  
"Stiles, my safeword is apple juice."  
  
"Really?" Stiles says with affection, and he smiles warmly.  
  
"Yes, really," Derek rolls his eyes lightly, "But seriously, you use yours whenever you feel uncomfortable or if you want me to stop, alright?"  
  
Stiles nods, "Got it."  
  
Derek smiles, and he begins to take off Stiles' shirt, "Good. Now we can get started."  
  
"A-Already?"  
  
Derek slows a little, and he looks at Stiles, "Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just- I mean- I thought you were going to kinda... linger? I don't know... I thought that you'd go into this slow."  
  
The alpha smiles, "Stiles, while normally I would, I want to be able to get a head start on your heat."  
  
"Oh yeah," Stiles mumbles as Derek goes back to working his shirt over his head, "I forgot about that..."  
  
"Yes, which is one reason why I want to go ahead and get this set up while I still can," Derek announces, "Now, put your hands above your head."  
  
Stiles' pupils dilate at that, and he flails to get his limbs into place like the older werewolf ordered him to. He licks his lips, despite having hit his hand on the wooden headboard roughly in his haste to comply.  
  
"A little eager, are we?" Derek teases.  
  
"You have no idea," Stiles rushes out, wiggling in anticipation as he awaits Derek's next move.  
  
Derek smirks, "I'm going to tie your hands up now. Is this fine?"  
  
" _Yes,_ " Stiles hisses, offering the undersides of his wrists so Derek can tie them up accordingly.  
  
The wolf in Derek is roaring its approval as he crosses Stiles' hands over each other, only to lightly keep them together with a loose knot using the ends of the scarf. Stiles is looking at his hands with some fascination as Derek tends to his work, and his scent clogs up Derek's nose as he drops the loop of the scarf down.  
  
"Are you okay if I blindfold you?"  
  
"Oh god, _yes,_ " Stiles moans out as Derek twirls the length of the scarf once, making a smaller loop with the available fabric to slip over Stiles' head.  
  
"Tell me if any of this gets to be too much, okay? I'll stop as soon as you need or want me to. Remember, you're in control. Not me."  
  
Stiles looks at Derek for a second, and his eyes shift back to that warm amber of his. An unsaid conversation passes through their gazes, and it ends when Stiles nods slowly, giving Derek the go ahead.  
  
Flush is high on Stiles' cheeks as Derek slips the soft fabric of the scarf to rest over Stiles' eyes, making the boy gasp slightly when his sight is blocked by the article of clothing. Derek waits a moment for Stiles to adjust or so, if he needs to, to tell him to stop, but when Stiles nods to continue, Derek does.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you look great in red?" he murmurs as Stiles stretches to allow Derek to put the knot holding his hands together against the knob that is conveniently placed in the middle of the headboard.  
  
"N-No," Stiles shakily replies, and he licks his lips once in good measure as he awaits the next move from Derek, "Is that a g-good thing?"  
  
Derek smiles even though Stiles can't see it, "It just makes you look even more delectable."  
  
Stiles shudders.  
  
The alpha smiles as he works his shirt off from over his head, and he throws it off to the side as he speaks, "Now, I understand that you're probably expecting me to just straight into things, or more specifically, jump straight into _you,_ " Stiles shudders again, "but I told you that I'm going to make this worthwhile. Besides, I'd rather be able to see your face when it happens, and let me tell you, Stiles, you're not the only one whose view is going to be obstructed if that'll happen when you're like this."  
  
Stiles exhales roughly as Derek lingers just a few inches above him, "Derek..."  
  
"Shush, I've got you," Derek murmurs as he kisses Stiles' mouth, and he can feel the younger werewolf's surprise against his lips, only to pull away from him, making Stiles' mouth chase after the older werewolf's, "Just let go and feel, Stiles."  
  
The boy does as he is instructed, and Derek can tell by the way that his body slackens and contorts to the bed underneath him that Stiles is ready for more.  
  
Derek goes back to kissing Stiles like he had been before, and he rumbles his approval when Stiles' lips part softly without Derek's touch having to ask for entrance. There's a pulsing in Derek's veins as his tongue rubs up against Stiles' so perfectly, and his hands bracket the sides of Stiles' shoulders as he tastes. He does this until Stiles is minutely quivering below him, and then, he breaks them apart by pulling back. A strand of saliva is still branching between their mouths, its base starting from the plump, moistened flesh that is Stiles' kiss-swollen lips. Derek eats up the sight, and he can't help but go back for more because of it.  
  
This time around, however, he kisses the sides of Stiles' mouth instead of its insides. Stiles' mouth is still softly agape, and his shuddered breaths are all that Derek can hear over the fleeting heartbeat that resonates quietly from below. Derek smirks as he moves from Stiles' mouth to his jaw, and he can't help but take the tip of his tongue to connect all of the many moles and freckles that speckle his mates skin. He does so in a pattern several times, and when Stiles finally gets it, Derek can't help but feel a warmth flood his chest.  
  
"Aquarius," Stiles exhales as Derek draws out the constellation for the sixth time, "situated between Capricorn and Pisces, known in Latin as the water-carrier."  
  
Derek chuckles warmly as he moves down Stiles' jaw to his neck, and his left hand joins in on tracing out the stars on Stiles' skin.  
  
"Leo, situated between Cancer and Virgo," Stiles whispers, jerking as Derek's hand and tongue work along his flesh, "Orion, located on the celestial equator..."  
  
The alpha moves a little lower with his mouth until he's at Stiles' pulse point, and it's there that Derek nips the skin ever so lightly. Stiles jerks then, and his hips surge upwards as he gasps and shivers- his pale arms trembling against the restraints.  
  
"Good?" Derek asks, giving Stiles a moment to compose himself and clear his mind.  
  
"Y-Yeah, good," Stiles hastily answers, "You can keep going now."  
  
That makes Derek chuckle again, but instead of going straight back into it, he decides that easing Stiles back into it would be best, just in case.  
  
He takes his hand and rubs the tips of its fingers against Stiles' side gently, making the omega twitch and breathe roughly as he does so. The muscles under Derek's touch twitch only slightly, making him smile widely when he sees that Stiles is straining his body to meet his hand.  
  
"Hm, seems like you weren't joking when you said you were eager earlier," Derek murmurs, and he cups the jut of Stiles' hip, "Maybe we need to move past this part-"  
  
" _No!"_ Stiles blurts, and Derek almost jumps off of him until Stiles adds onto that, "I- I want to keep going... Don't stop, Derek... Please..."  
  
Derek breathes out softly in some relief, and he pecks Stiles' cheek briefly, "Okay, I won't."  
  
Derek lowers himself back down Stiles' chest again, but this time, instead of giving his freckles attention, Derek goes straight to Stiles' chest, licking over his nipple in a way that makes the flesh turn into a peak and that makes Stiles groan. Derek does this a few times, lapping over the hardened nub as Stiles becomes jelly underneath him. The teen is so into it that when Derek looks down, he winces at how uncomfortable Stiles must be as he realizes just how hard he is. After all, his poor zipper is straining to accommodate him.  
  
Derek, in an act of sympathy and maybe a little bit of curiosity, kisses Stiles' abdomen as he moves that hand lower until he reaches the hem of Stiles' jeans.  
  
"You look a little... restricted. Is it okay if I take these off?"  
  
" _Yes,_ " Stiles groans.  
  
After given permission, Derek undoes the button of the denim, and the whole time he's looking at Stiles- breathless, moaning for more- as he pulls the zipper down slowly. Stiles' hips buck forward, his lewd noises urging Derek on as he begins to remove Stiles' jeans. He keeps his gaze on Stiles, never once looking away from his mate as his mouth stays parted and his head lolls from side to side- as though he's drunk off of what Derek is doing.  
  
"You're doing good for me, Stiles, just like you promised," Derek murmurs, and his teeth elongate whenever he sees that Stiles' boxers are tented and that it's damp on its front and back, "Remember that? When I had you pressed up so nicely against my car? I asked you then if you'd be good for me now, and you said yes, didn't you?"  
  
Stiles moans lowly, and his head is back to nodding as though it was a tick rather than a response.  
  
"You weren't lying, then," Derek chuckles, and he kisses Stiles' hip after he slips the boxers off of them, "and neither was I when I said that I'd get you all nice and ready for me."  
  
"Derek, yes, _please,_ " Stiles begs, and he's jutting his hips upwards at Derek pleadingly.  
  
A zestier, spicier version of Stiles' scent fills Derek's nose, making him salivate as he pulls of the poor, dampened fabric from Stiles' feet. His wolf is practically high on it as Derek begins to kiss up Stiles' legs slowly, every kiss punctuated with a noise from Stiles. The alpha manages to get up to Stiles' thigh, and he barely manages to keep it together as he smells one of the places where Stiles' scent is the strongest- and this case, with the heat, where _that_ specific scent originates. A growl resonates through Derek's chest, his claws making an appearance.  
  
Stiles jolts, and it's then that Derek realizes they'd been causing tiny pin pricks against Stiles' legs, and he removes them accordingly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that."  
  
Stiles takes a moment to get his thoughts and breath back, but even then, he still seems pretty lightheaded as he pants his reply, "I-It's fine."  
  
"I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Derek asks hesitantly, and he looks around Stiles' inner thighs for any signs of damage.  
  
"No, it felt like the exact opposite of pain, let me assure you."  
  
Derek sighs in relief, "Oh, that's good then... I was worried that I sliced something open or worse."  
  
"Not kinky, Derek," Stiles scolds with a scowl, "I have a phobia of blood. Especially so if it's my own."  
  
That makes Derek feel even worse, "Stiles, why didn't you stop-"  
  
"S'fine, Derek, you didn't hurt me and there wasn't any- well, you get the point," Stiles takes a moment to inhale, and then, he goes on, "Just- don't worry about it, okay? You told me that if I need you to stop to tell you as much, and I will. You've still got the green light from me, Derek."  
  
The alpha's inner turmoil settles a little bit at that, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Derek, I'm sure. I'd tell you if it were otherwise, wouldn't I?"  
  
Derek smirks, "You know, you're not really in the position to be a smartass..."  
  
"No, but it's in my nature to be a little shit, so get used to it, Derek," the boy smirks, despite his current predicament, "Now, if you could, get back to making my toes curl."  
  
The smirk that Derek is sporting grows a little darker, "What's the magic word, Stiles?"  
  
The boy goes somewhat still in the bed, and he swallows nervously for a second before he speaks- voice quiet, hesitant, "P-Please?"  
  
"You sound like you don't want this," Derek teases, his voice lower than before as he goes on, "Where did all that desperation from earlier go?"  
  
"It's still here," Stiles rushes out quietly, and his hips move up to show Derek that, yes, something _else_ is still there too, "Please, Derek. Please don't stop."  
  
Derek chuckles, "You don't sound convincing, Stiles."  
  
The teen groans with what sounds like a little frustration and anticipation, "You love making me beg, don't you?"  
  
"A little, yes," Derek admits, "but I think I really like seeing you like this, too."  
  
Stiles bites his lower lip, and Derek feels a growl bubble up at the sight of Stiles' teeth digging into the plump flesh, only for him to let go of it to moan out his reply, "Shit, Derek. You can't say things like that..."  
  
"I think that I can."  
  
Stiles whines, making the air grow a little hotter around Derek, "Ugh, please, Derek. Waiting is killing me, okay? I need you to get back to touching me or I'm gonna explode."  
  
"Huh, that hurts. I thought you liked my voice."  
  
"Oh, I do, but I like your touches even better."  
  
Derek is back to grinning again, "Well, I'm not really motivated to get back to that just yet. Maybe I want to keep dragging this out."  
  
" _Derek,_ " Stiles gasps, and he arches his back up and tugs at the scarf enough to make the headboard creak a little, "I need you to hurry up, because I will literally end up coming all over myself like a _really_ stereotypical teenager, and I'd like to have you in me when that happens and-"  
  
Derek growls softly, "Stiles, sometimes I wonder if there's a filter between your mouth and your brain."  
  
"There isn't one, obviously," Stiles breathlessly points out, and he's still squirming around on the bed, "and it's only going to get even worse if you don't get your hand on my-"  
  
Stiles is cut off by his own moan as Derek does as instructed, leaving the younger werewolf to thrash around on the bed as Derek grips Stiles' flushed and hardened member. Stiles' hips jerk up, giving Derek an uncoordinated rhythm to somewhat follow along to as he strokes. The omega's scent sweetens even further, making Derek rumble as he comes back up to Stiles' torso, and he begins to nose along the junction of his neck and clavicle. Impulsively, Derek begins to suck deep, purple marks to stake his claim on his mate down below, his fist never once slowing or losing its pace. Moans of approval leave Stiles, and his head is thrown back either in bliss, or to let Derek have more room to work with.  
  
"You seem to finally be at a loss for words," Derek grits out as he mouths lazily at Stiles' shoulder, nipping at the pale flesh randomly as he does so, "Is that filthy mouth of yours finally going to stay shut?"  
  
"O-Only if you put s-something in it," he taunts, and wow- that makes Derek see _red_.  
  
Without missing so much as a beat, Derek brings up his other hand to Stiles' mouth- his lips parted to let mindless, approving noises slip out of it- only to let a finger press against Stiles' bottom lip.  
  
"I think I might wanna take you up on that," Derek hisses out, and he lets his pointer finger slide into the wet heat that is Stiles' gorgeous mouth.  
  
Stiles, who seems totally on board with the idea, sucks at the older werewolf's digit hungrily as he gives him and encouraging, muffled groan. Down below, Derek can feel the intimate flesh that he's rubbing up against has grown stiffer, and to his amazement, as he adds middle finger into Stiles' mouth when it eagerly opens, he gets the same reaction from Little Stiles.  
  
"You really like this, don't you?" Derek asks with some heat underlying his awe.  
  
Stiles quickly nods as he sucks even harder on the Derek's fingers, making the alpha groan as his hips give an aborted thrust into Stiles' mattress.  
  
"Shit, Stiles, that's just- _holy fuck..._ You're takin' it so _well,_ Stiles. Come on."  
  
Stiles whines needily as Derek's hand tightens a little on his engorged flesh, and within seconds, Stiles is coming all over his stomach and the older werewolf's fist.  
  
Derek is about to pout and complain over the fact that Stiles got done so early on into things, but he can only gape as he realizes that Stiles' dick hasn't even softened or gone limp in the slightest. In fact, the flesh looks even redder- angry, even.  
  
"Y-You want more?" Derek asks in wonder, because _shit-_  
  
Stiles' mouth opens, making Derek's fingers- ones that are soaked in Stiles' saliva- pop out as the teen below wails, "Alpha, please, I need _more!_ More fingers, alpha, please!"  
  
Derek shudders at the sight of Stiles being so flushed and wanton, and his wolf seems to agree, since it's howling in Derek's head to join in on the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.  
  
"Stiles, _oh my god-"_  
  
"Derek, alpha, please-" the boy's voice is broken, cracking with need at every syllable, "I need your knot! So _empty,_ alpha- so empty and _wet-"_  
  
Derek holds himself back from actually _snarling,_ and he finds himself straddling Stiles hips in mere milliseconds.  
  
"Is this what you want, Stiles?"  
  
"It's what I need, alpha!" Stiles hisses, and he manages to get the scarf undone in a blur of flailing limbs and desperation, leaving Derek shocked until he finds Stiles flipping over onto his belly, "Alpha, please!"  
  
Instincts take over, making Derek growl lowly as he grips onto Stiles' slim hips possessively, "You're _mine,_ Stiles."  
  
"Only yours, only ever yours-" he whines, arching his back so that his ass is up in the air for Derek to use and _wreck_ and holy _fuck._  
  
"You're so wet, Stiles," Derek shakes out, his fingers trembling as they ghost against Stiles' thigh, only to gather up copious amounts of slick that had run down the boy's flesh.  
  
Stiles, instead of replying, whines wantonly, and yep- Derek's plans for going slow have just left through Stiles' window. Talk about defenestration.  
  
In seconds, his face is up against Stiles' entrance, and his tongue is lapping up at the clear liquid that his mate is making just for him.  
  
" _Mine,_ " Derek grits out, his lips coated in Stiles' slick as he goes back to eating the omega out.  
  
"S-S-Shit," Stiles stutters out, his body trembling and buzzing as he pushes back against Derek's mouth greedily, " _Dereeeeeeeek._ "  
  
The alpha's fangs make an appearance, making Stiles jolt whenever they prick him as Derek hungrily laps up the delicious slick. It's just so much that Derek can't resist from rubbing at himself through his jeans, the denim perfectly rough as he thrusts up into his palm, only egged on by the wondrous noises that Stiles is making.  
  
"Fill me, alpha, please," Stiles groans, his arms shaking and giving out, leaving him to be a tangle of desperate limbs, "C-Can't get enough, _please-"_  
  
"Gonna knot you so good, Stiles," Derek hisses out, as though his mind and mouth are on an instinctual autopilot, "Gonna breed you till you're _full_ of me."  
  
Stiles whimpers as Derek practically rips his jeans off of himself, "Want it no other way, Derek, wanna be so full that I can't move."  
  
Derek purrs at the thought- Stiles' belly round and distended, full of his pups- _their_ pups.  
  
"Gonna get you all nice n' big for me, then," Derek asserts, and he loves the way that slick gushes out of Stiles in response, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Stiles?"  
  
"Yes, Derek, please! Knot me! Breed me, _please!"_  
  
Despite the eagerness from both parties, Derek is thankfully lucid enough to take a finger to test out the stretch of Stiles' entrance. Slick eases the way, and he finds the muscles around his digit give in without much resistance at all. Stiles, however, is too into it to really notice Derek's precautions, because he shoves back onto Derek's finger much like he had with his tongue- all moans and breaths that are rushed out as curses.  
  
"Need to make sure you're ready," Derek informs Stiles, and he slips the finger out, only to get a whine at the loss as a response, "I'll be in you soon enough."  
  
That seems to mollify his mate only a little, "Hurry, Derek..."  
  
He doesn't need much encouragement, but rather, he needs confirmation, "Are you sure you want this-"  
  
"Do you really even have to ask?" Stiles grits out, looking over his shoulder to glare at Derek.  
  
His answer is given by the color of Stiles' eyes, which are amber, not gold.  
  
It means that the heat isn't talking- it's Stiles.  
  
Derek smiles warmly, "Just wanted to be sure."  
  
Stiles is about to snark back, but is cut off as Derek enters him.  
  
Normally, Derek would tease Stiles for his loss of words, but it seems, as he sinks into the tight, wet heat of his mate, that he's in the same boat as him. His mouth is parted in a silent gasp, and his hips are jerking forward on impulse as his brain tries to somehow process the clenching feeling of Stiles' around him. It's just blankness for a moment, and then, as if someone lit the fuse of a bomb, his brain explodes into action, and Derek finds himself moving back only to bury himself back inside again.  
  
Stiles is just as gone as Derek is, as he seems lost in sensation as his hands scramble across the sheets, his back so wonderfully arched, and his eyes fluttering closed while his mouth makes decides to shape itself like an 'O'. He pushes back against Derek, meeting him for every single thrust forward, and he makes a delightful little squeak or whimper when that convergence makes him jolt forward a centimeter or two. It takes every ounce of self-control that Derek has to himself, even after Kate's meddling, to not wolf out there right above Stiles as he essentially lets Derek fuck him into oblivion.  
  
" _Shit shit shit,_ " Stiles whines out, his hands fisting themselves into the sheets, and going by the sound of tearing fabric, Derek can guess that Stiles' own claws have extended themselves, "Derek, oh shit, _yessssss-"_  
  
Derek's teeth sharpen, cutting the insides of his cheeks as he looks down to take in the sight of, well, Stiles taking _him_ in- literally. His wolf is going berserk at the image, and Derek can feel the telltale swell of his knot whenever he sees that Stiles is practically leaking slick onto his bed.  
  
"Derek, is- is that your knot?" Stiles asks, because, as always, he's such a curious little thing, and Derek can't help but love the way that Stiles turns to look- as if he's trying to _see_ Derek's knot fucking into him.  
  
"Yes, but it's only forming right now," the alpha hisses, and he can only watch in amazement at what Stiles does next.  
  
Just as Derek pulls out to try and thrust back in, Stiles flips over onto his back, making Derek shocked enough to stop trying to mount Stiles. In fact, Derek is about to ask Stiles what he's doing when his mate beats him to it.  
  
"I wanna see it," Stiles whispers, and there's a tinge of embarrassment to the flush that rides high on his cheeks, "I wanna see you knot me, Derek."  
  
Now there's a request that Derek could never deny.  
  
"You wanna see me breed you, little omega?"  
  
Stiles bites his lip, nodding as his pupils dilate and his irises turn gold.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you watch, Stiles," Derek asserts, and he keeps his eyes on Stiles, watching his mate as he lines up Stiles' entrance with his throbbing member, "I'll let you see me claim you and fill you up, just like you asked for. Or should I say begged?"  
  
Stiles is swallowing roughly as Derek pushes inside again, this time not going brain dead as Stiles envelopes his dick and his growing knot.  
  
"I'll let you know _who_ exactly owns you, Stiles."  
  
Stiles whimpers a little, and he flexes his lower half enough to where he can see how Derek thrusts into him.  
  
"I- I-" Stiles stutters, and his eyes widen as he sees how his abdomen rises slightly from Derek being buried deeply within him, "Derek."  
  
"Just you wait, little omega, I'm gonna fill you just like you wanted me to," Derek blurts, his wolf somewhat taking the reigns of his mouth now that his knot is big enough to catch on Stiles' rim, "Get you all nice n' big for me, all bred up and _mine_."  
  
Stiles groans, and he seems to be at a battle with himself to let his head hit the sheets or to keep on watching Derek mate him.  
  
"Gonna smell like me for days, be full of me for _weeks,_ " Derek hisses out, thrusting hard enough that he's sure, with the way that Stiles' gasps suddenly and his eyes widen, that he hit that sweet spot of his, "Do you want that, little omega?"  
  
Stiles groans, and his hands grip onto Derek's forearms greedily.  
  
"Do you want to swell up for me? Wanna get all nice and round for your alpha?"  
  
When Stiles' whines a yes to Derek's question, the wolf pretty much takes Derek's mind over. He ends up thrusting into Stiles with so much enthusiasm, that the boy ends up pressed up against the headboard, folded in half and pinned in by Derek. Stiles doesn't seem to mind though, because he's groaning and producing so much slick that Derek has to wonder if Stiles might die of dehydration before they even finish.  
  
He hasn't even gotten to knot his mate yet, for Christ's sake.  
  
"D-Derek," Stiles whines, and his claws are scratching up Derek's shoulders from their combined movements, "I- I can feel it-"  
  
"I know, I know," Derek murmurs, and he kisses Stiles' sweaty forehead, "and you're takin' it so well, baby."  
  
Stiles huffs, and he looks down to where his and Derek's hips blend into one another, "H-Hurts..."  
  
Derek licks Stiles' cheek then, "It'll feel better once it's done, Stiles, I promise. Just a little more, baby. Then it'll feel good."  
  
"Okay," Stiles hisses out, and Derek feels some adoration for his mate when he notices that he's still looking downwards with some morbid type of fascination, "Still wanna see it, though."  
  
"You're too curious for your own good," Derek smiles, and he then decides that Stiles' lips are a better thing to kiss than his jaw.  
  
The omega returns the gesture easily enough, only to pull back and whine when Derek's knot finally stops swelling up.  
  
"Almost done," Derek assures Stiles, purring as he rubs his face all over his mate, "You're doing so well."  
  
For a second, Stiles' eyes are shut tight, and his face is scrunched up in pain. Derek whines in sympathy, and he makes sure that his thrusts are slow and light now that his knot has formed.  
  
"That's it," Derek whispers, feeling Stiles relax around him, "Ease yourself into it."  
  
"More like _onto_ it," Stiles corrects with a wince of his face, but it goes away after a few more seconds, "Okay, t-try moving now."  
  
Derek is careful as he goes on, moving his hips in small motions so he doesn't hurt Stiles anymore than what he already has. Thankfully enough, his mate seems to have accommodated his extra girth well enough that instead of pain, it causes Stiles a bit of pleasure. His face goes from uncomfortable to strung out in a few minutes of Derek's careful movements, and it seems like he's in a fog until Derek happens to move just right.  
  
"There!" Stiles hisses as he scrambles to get that contact back, "Right there, _Derek-"_  
  
"I know, but we need to take it easy, Stiles. You could get hurt-"  
  
Stiles grabs onto Derek roughly, and his fangs are lengthened out as he growls out his words, "Derek, you're going to take your knot and your gonna fuck me till I'm senseless, got it?"  
  
As the world turns red for a countless time that night, it becomes official. Derek's wolf likes this version Stiles. A lot.  
  
"Well, are you gonna fuck me or not?"  
  
Derek growls at Stiles, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"I don't know, Derek," Stiles smirks, "How about you stop dicking around and start _using_ your dick to pound, yeah?"  
  
He doesn't have to tell Derek twice.  
  
They must be really strung out, because it only takes a few harsh thrusts, and then, both Derek and Stiles seem to be seeing white.  
  
Derek's mind seems to go bye-bye again, and his wolf, as always, takes advantage. It's why Derek is shocked to find that his teeth are sinking into Stiles' shoulder, and that Stiles is frozen in an arch beneath him.  
  
It's like dousing Derek with cold water, and he pulls back enough to see Stiles twitching and panting below him.  
  
"S-Stiles?"  
  
"Derek," his voice sounds almost gurgled, as if he's drunk or his mouth is full of cotton, "S'good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"S'good, this," Stiles gestures tiredly to the space between them, "I'm good. You're good. _S'all good._ "  
  
Derek feels a little mollified at that, "Yeah, but I bit you, Stiles."  
  
Stiles snorts, "Derek, when are you gonna realize that I _like_ you biting me?"  
  
Derek's dick twitches with interest at that, making both its owner and the person it's currently buried into groan in unison. When the two look down, they also groan from what they see.  
  
"Shit, you really weren't kidding when you said you'd fill me up, were you?" Stiles murmurs, and Derek watches as his mate takes a hand to run over the small bump that's formed in his abdomen.  
  
"I- I guess I wasn't," Derek blushes, forcing himself to look away before he does something else stupid and rash, "Stiles, I'm so sorry that-"  
  
"Derek, really," Stiles chastises, "It really is all good. I'm not in pain and I'm not mad at you."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"Did you ever hear me say star-crossed?"  
  
Derek scowls, "You said it just now."  
  
"Derek, now is not the time to be a smartass," Stiles scolds lightly, "I'm being serious though. Did you ever, even once, hear it while we were doing any of that?"  
  
That makes Derek pause for a moment to think, "Uh, no?"  
  
"Yeah, and that means that I'm okay, Derek. This-" he gestures down towards his stomach and to where Derek is locked inside of him, "is nothing you have to apologize for. Got it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good," Stiles nods once in finality, "Now, uh, if you could, there's some Kleenex over on the nightstand. I think that we've got a little cleaning up to do..."  
  
Derek clears his throat for a moment, "We, um, can't start on that just yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Derek moves a little, only to be stopped from pulling out even a fraction of an inch by his knot right as it gets to Stiles' rim, "I think you get my point."  
  
"Y-Yeah," Stiles coughs, "So, um, Derek... How long till we're, uh, _free?"_  
  
"Ten minutes," Derek mutters, and he looks away as he blushes.  
  
Stiles claps his hands together, "Okay, alright. Ten minutes. I can do that."  
  
Derek only nods.  
  
However, Stiles still has a few questions, "Uh, Derek?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think my dad heard any of that?"  
  
Derek thinks that he might die from mortification, "N-No..."  
  
Stiles huffs a breath of disbelief, "I'm pretty sure he did. We weren't exactly quiet or anything, _especially_ near the end."  
  
"I cast some muffling spells earlier, just in case," Derek murmurs.  
  
He doesn't even have to look at his mate to know that he's smiling, "Derek, you sly dog. Who knew that you'd _come_ so prepared?"  
  
Derek groans, "Stiles, wording, please."  
  
The omega only snorts, whispering, " _Best. Birthday. Ever._ "  
  
Well, at least Derek doesn't have to get him a present now.

 

 

  
   
  
  
The muffling spells, _thankfully,_ worked, because the Sheriff is fast asleep whenever Derek and Stiles sneak out of the room carrying dirtied sheets.  
  
They tip-toe down the stairs until they're in the laundry room, and it's then that Stiles finally dares to whisper.  
  
"These sheets are pretty much foobar," he mutters, holding up a section of them to show where there's gashes from a set of claws in it, "so we're gonna have to wash and dry some of the spares that I have stocked up."  
  
"Why do you have spares?" Derek asks, reaching up into the cabinet above the washer to retrieve the detergent.  
  
"I am a teenage boy, Derek, and before you, I was carelessly self-loving."  
  
That makes Derek see red.  
  
"Oh, hush up," Stiles mutters as he blushes, "It's a natural thing for me to do."  
  
Derek doesn't say a word- doesn't think he can, really- and just shoves the new brown sheets that Stiles hands him into the washing machine awkwardly. It isn't until it's running that they talk again.  
  
"So..." Stiles starts as he sits on top of the dryer, his legs dangling off of its edge a little, "We had sex."  
  
Derek grimaces at the lewdness that is his mate, and his words are spoken with some amount of exasperation, "Yes, Stiles. We had sex. What about it?"  
  
"Nothin' much, really, just-" Stiles quiets for a moment, and when Derek looks over to him, the boy has a hand placed somewhat hesitantly over his stomach, "Will I really get pregnant from what we did?"  
  
Even though the thought makes Derek's wolf thump its tail, Derek shakes his head, "No. There would have to be more preparation and planning. There's certain things, such as rituals, to be able to do that. Besides, you have to be 'of age', and it's different when you're a werewolf."  
  
"Oh," Stiles whispers, and his hand falls away from his middle, "That's- well, at least I won't be a weird, teenage statistic."  
  
Derek smirks, "No, you won't be. Either way it doesn't matter, since you haven't even been a werewolf for a whole day yet. Your body will have to go through several years with the bite before we can even think about going down the ritual route and whatnot."  
  
"So for right now it's just a kink of ours?"  
  
"Yes," Derek clears his throat for a second, and he crosses his arms over his chest as he feels his face burn with blush, "It's just a kink for right now."  
  
Stiles nods to himself, "Well, that's good then. I was kind of worried that I really would have to end up dealing with a pregnant belly or something in the next month or two."  
  
" _Stiles,_ " Derek warns, his vision reddening.  
  
The teen holds up his hands in a silent surrender.  
  
They go back to wallowing in their silence as they wait for the sheets to be done altogether.

 

   
  
  
"What do you want to do about Kate?"  
  
"I dunno," Derek whispers as he helps Stiles put the ends of the sheets over the corners of his mattress, "but I know that we have to do something about her."  
  
Stiles hums his agreement.  
  
"Pillowcase," Derek says, and he catches the piece of linen that's tossed to him as Stiles goes on.  
  
"You know, I read this bit in one of my books," he murmurs, "It talked about how to kill a witch."  
  
Derek stops shoving Stiles' pillow into its case, "Why didn't you say anything about it till now?"  
  
"Well, uh, it involves magic," Stiles explains, "and last time I checked, you didn't want me performing any, so..."  
  
"Oh," Derek mutters.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
A few moments of silence pass.  
  
"Derek?"  
  
"Yes, Stiles?"  
  
The boy is nervously twisting his hands over themselves, and he's avoiding Derek's gaze as he speaks, "I wasn't bad tonight, was I?"  
  
"I feel like I should be asking you that."  
  
Stiles waves a hand dismissively, "Yeah, I know, but still... I didn't- didn't make an ass of myself while giving you my ass, did I?"  
  
"No, Stiles," Derek answer softly, a small smile gracing his lips, "You were perfect."  
  
"Oh, okay... I was worried that I did something taboo or whatever," he mumbles, "You know, werewolf customs and all..."  
  
That makes Derek snort, "You didn't do anything wrong, Stiles."  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
His mate smiles a little, "Well, point one for me, then."  
  
Derek just rolls his eyes, "Stiles, no one has been keeping score here."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
The alpha furrows his brow, "Stiles, have- have you been _tallying stuff up?"_  
  
"I might have been," the teen murmurs as he fixes his blanket, "Is that a bad thing, oh alpha my alpha?"  
  
Derek shakes his head, "No, but... Who's in the lead?"  
  
"If you'd kept score like I did, then you'd know," Stiles says with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Derek groans.

  
 

 

  
  
  
"Hey Derek, listen to this," Stiles says from where he's out in the yard, and from what Derek can see, he's currently crouched over the driveway, "How many werewolves does it take to cast a spell?"  
  
Derek shoots up off of the porch to see what his mate has done, "Stiles, what-"  
  
"I think it takes one Stiles," he murmurs just as he finishes his rune, "Not bad for a first-timer, don't ya think?"  
  
"Stiles, it is almost three in the morning-"  
  
"Perfect timing, then," Stiles jokes, "A witch appearing at the witching hour. Lovely little touch, isn't it?"  
  
Derek huffs, "Stiles, you said that you were going to draw with the chalk, not cast spells."  
  
"What am I, Derek, _two?"_ Stiles scolds, "Besides, I technically _did_ draw, just not what you were expecting, is all."  
  
The alpha rubs at his face, "Stiles, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I want to take Kate down, Derek, and I thought that now is better than later."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Stiles sighs, and he sets the chalk off to the side, "Derek, let's be honest here. You'd never let me confront Kate, and since you can't even manage to stick around her without feeling like you're getting inverted, then that really leaves us without options. That means that Kate would continue to be a problem for us, and you would never give me the chance to go after her like I'm supposed to."  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
" _Derek,_ " the omega asserts, "You know it's true, and you know that it would be years down the road and you'd _still_ never let me go after her, even if it's what I should do. Like, what if we do follow through on having those magical werewolf babies? Do you really want to leave your pregnant mate to fend for themselves when you're down for the count because of a contact sickness?"  
  
Derek quiets at that.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, you dink," Stiles scolds, but it's somewhat fond, "So I also thought that going ahead and taking care of her now would be best, just in case our little escapade from earlier does end up in a little Sterek baby."  
  
The alpha's throat tightens, "But Stiles-"  
  
"Dude, I got this. Don't worry."  
  
"I don't want to lose you," Derek murmurs, taking a step forwards.  
  
Stiles smiles solemnly, "And you won't, Derek. You're just gonna have to trust me."  
  
It's then that Stiles throws some of the chalk dust into Derek's face, and the world spins and fades out to black as Stiles chants something that Derek can't understand.

  
 

 

  
  
  
When Derek wakes, he's in wolf form and he's panicking. He's somehow in Stiles' room, and it's dark outside. A quick glance to the clock shows that the time is past seven, and that does _absolutely nothing_ to take the edge off of Derek's nerves.  
  
However, when a certain scent hits his nose, he can't help but whine in happiness.  
  
"Derek?" the door opens slowly to the sight of an soot-covered Stiles entering his room, "Man, you up?"  
  
Derek's nails scrape at the floor as he rushes over, and he's licking Stiles wherever, as long as he can reach it, and he's so relieved that his tail is wagging so hard that it hurts and-  
  
"Sorry that I had to knock you out, man. It was a precaution. I know that you would've come after me, and with going after Kate... Well, I couldn't risk having to drag you a longer distance than that of my front yard to here. As for the wolf part, you must have shifted while you were unconscious. Sorry about all that, buddy. Oh, and my dad's off at work, so if you need to take a lil' tinkle outside, you should be fine with going downstairs."  
  
Derek whines, showing his overall disapproval as he headbutts Stiles' hip.  
  
"Yeah yeah, yell at me for all of it later, but you should be happy," Stiles then drops down to his knees, and he takes Derek's muzzle in his hands as he smiles, "I took care of Kate."  
  
Derek tilts his head like a confused puppy.  
  
Stiles chuckles, "I mean, it wasn't easy, but Wikipedia didn't backfire on me this time around, and Kate was still pretty out of it when I found her. Turns out that she knew what we did around midnight, and well, she was beside herself. Either way it worked out, because her emotional state let me get the upper hand pretty early on. I did all the incantations and whatnot, and I had her chopped up and in a bonfire before sunset."  
  
Derek yips, hoping that Stiles can understand that fire isn't a nice thing.  
  
"I put it out before I left. You know, I thought you were a werewolf, not a bear, Smoky," Stiles jokes as he flops onto the bed, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend at least a small portion of my birthday relaxing. It's been a tough fucking day, dude. Who knew that I'd be burning a witch's body as soon as I turned eighteen? Not me, that's for sure... Ugh, I think I pulled something in my shoulder... _Yay..._ "  
  
Derek huffs, and he curls up at the foot of the bed. His muzzle rests on his paws, and he tries to feel somewhat relieved that at least Kate isn't a problem anymore.  
  
He can hear Stiles' breathing slow a little, and for a second, he thinks that maybe his mate fell asleep, but he sees that the boy is just busy staring up at his ceiling. Derek looks up himself, seeing the constellations that Stiles has set up above, the plastic shapes glowing dimly now that the moon is up instead of the sun. Derek tilts his head, and it's when he looks down over to see Stiles' mythology book next to his backpack that an idea blossoms in his head.  
  
With a surge of courage, Derek begins to howl lowly.  
  
"Derek?"  
  
Stiles flips over onto his stomach, more than likely wincing after the exertion he put himself through to get rid of Kate, and he stares at Derek in confusion.  
  
"Dude, are you seriously _howling at the moon?"_  
  
Derek ignores Stiles' questioning, trying to get his pitch right as best as he can in this form.  
  
"Dude, I don't- ..." Stiles trails off for a moment, and his eyes widen almost comically, "D-Dude, are you singing _'Happy Birthday'_ to me?"  
  
Derek continues on, his tail swaying slightly as he gets the notes right. Stiles just stares at him, his eyes beginning to water as the moon illuminates the room. He just keeps on watching, even as Derek finishes the song.  
  
In a split second decision, Derek decides that there is one more appropriate tune to serenade Stiles with, and he begins to quietly yip and howl out the song as Stiles lifts a hand to his mouth.  
  
" _'Twinkle twinkle little star,'"_ he murmurs, a single tear falling down his cheek, " _'How I wonder what you are...'"_  
  
Derek finishes just as another tear falls, as well as a star from Stiles' ceiling. Derek catches it with his teeth easily enough, and he outstretches his neck to offer it to Stiles as a gift- as a promise.  
  
"Like riding a comet to see me," Stiles whispers in a broken voice, and he smiles at Derek fondly, "I guess we really are star-crossed, aren't we?"  
  
Derek hums in agreement.  
  
Stiles lets his gaze drop, but Derek keeps on looking.    
  
Of course he does.  
  
It's his mate up there on that bed. It's his one true love- his only love ever- up on that mattress. But most of all, it's the boy who is at the center of his whole universe.  
  
Call him a sap, if you want to, but Derek wouldn't change that for a damn thing.

 


End file.
